Life Anew
by Razgriz91
Summary: Sequel to Continuing... There's wedding bells in the air! But will Marie's past threaten the life that she and Jean have worked so hard to create? And when Ororo and Cassie reach a disagreement, will it ruin their engagement? JeanMarie & OroroOC
1. Prologue

AN: Yeah, just so you guys know, this chap has absolutely no point. I just wrote it because the idea wouldn't get out of my head. So…yeah…on with the story!

**Prologue**

_Don't move, make no noise, don't even breathe. Right there, wait for it…wait for it…NOW!!!!!!!_

Marie jumped from her hiding place among the snow and flung the projectile right at her target. She was awarded by a shriek when the cold slush ball connected with Cassie's face.

"Oh FUCK! That's cold!" Cassie whined as she wiped the cold mixture of ice and snow from her face. Marie laughed at her friend before quickly turning to make a break for it.

Cassie focused on the snow as soon as her vision was cleared. After a few seconds, Marie's feet were locked into place by the icy shackles that Cassie had made from the snow.

"HEY! No powers!" Marie said. Cassie grinned evilly and summoned snow into her hands, forming a huge ball of slush.

"Ya gonna cry about it? 'Cause you look like you're gonna cry." Cassie teased before she slowly advanced on her struggling friend.

Marie's brow furrowed in concentration as she summoned Scott's powers to the front. With a well-placed shot, she shattered her restraints easily.

"I thought you said no powers." Cassie said with a smirk as she threw the slush ball at Marie.

"You broke that rule first." Marie countered as she summoned a wall of ice from the ground to protect herself. She then summoned Piotr's powers, encasing herself in metal.

Marie busted through the wall and charged at Cassie, who promptly used her powers to stop Marie.

"Marie, surely you would know that metal counts as a natural element?" Cassie chided. Marie smirked and used telekinesis to lift more than a dozen balls of snow into the air.

"I know." She said before slinging the balls of ice at Cassie. As she had predicted, Cassie's focus was more on stopping her than on stopping the snow. Every last snowball hit its target.

As Cassie tried to regain her bearings, Marie took advantage of the opportunity she'd created to break free of Cassie's grip. She dropped her metal casing before tackling Cassie to the ground. The two of them rolled in the snow before Marie finally ended up on top of Cassie. Just as she was about to dump slush onto her friend, she was dragged to her feet by the ear.

"Owwwwwwww, ow…hi Jean." She said timidly when she saw who had her ear in a death grip. Cassie was about to bust out laughing, but then she saw Ororo standing over her.

"Uh, I'll get up on my own." Cassie said as she jumped to her feet. Her pleas were to no avail however, for Ororo grabbed her ear anyway.

"Girls, what did we say?" Ororo asked Cassie in a menacing tone. Cassie gulped, knowing that they were in trouble.

"That we're not allowed to use our powers during snowball fights anymore." Cassie replied, her head hanging like a child who was being scolded.

"And why did we tell you two that?" Jean then asked, her attention focused on her own fiancé.

"Because last time we blew up the gazebo." Marie whimpered as she too stared at the snow-covered ground.

"That's right. So, why are you two blatantly disregarding our rules?" Ororo growled.

"She started it!" Marie said immediately, pointing at Cassie.

"Listen to me! I don't care who started it! Now, both of you go inside! You're done with snowball fights for today and for the next few days!" Jean scolded as she finally released Marie's sore ear. Each rubbing their abused ear, Cassie and Marie trudged into the mansion.

As they each watched their respective fiancé enter the mansion, Ororo couldn't help but laugh.

"Jean, can you imagine two Marie's running around?" She said as they began the trek back to the mansion. Jean blew out a deep breath.

"Oh God, and Cassie's gonna spoil this child rotten, I just know it." She said as her hand lightly rested on her slightly-swollen belly. It was early February, which meant that Jean was almost three months along.

"Yep, then we'll have three little kids running around." Ororo joked as they entered the mansion.

"Oh no, three little kids?! I think I need to lie down." Jean moaned as she left to go upstairs to the bedroom that she and Marie shared.

"Jean ya might as well get used to the idea!" Ororo called after her. "If you're behaving like this now, what are you gonna do when that baby becomes a teenager?!"

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T SAY THE T-WORD!!!!" Jean screamed as she reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

AN: Short chap, I know. I just wanted to get the girls in trouble before I start up a plot. This was just something I wrote for the hell of it. I'll get the real first chapter up as soon as my muse hits. Translated, that means that I'll keep typing until it eventually makes sense!


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Moments, Unhappy Sights

**Chapter 1**

"Marieeeeeeeeee!" Jean whined as she trudged into the bedroom and collapsed against her lover's frame. "What are we gonna do when this baby becomes a teenager?!"

Marie raised a confused eyebrow. "I thought that we weren't allowed to say the t-word."

"Well we are now! What are we going to do?!" Jean whimpered. Marie smiled and picked the doctor up in her arms.

"Well babe, I'll tell ya what we're gonna do." She said as she laid Jean down on the bed and straddled her thighs, resting two careful hands on her swollen belly. She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Jean's lips.

"We're just gonna have to lock this child away when he or she becomes a teen, because we both know that he or she will be a total heartbreaker just like his or her mom and dad." Marie explained with a smile against Jean's lips.

Jean chuckled at Marie's logic and reached up to twirl one of Marie's white strands around her finger.

"Marie, are you sure that you're okay with this child calling you 'dad'?" Jean asked worriedly, even though they had already crossed this bridge before.

Marie smiled patiently. "Of course sweetheart. I mean, technically it is my sperm. By biological standards, that makes me the father."

Jean sighed and kissed Marie's soft lips. "I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too. You're the light of my life. If I didn't have you, then I have no idea where I would be today." Marie whispered between kisses as she looked deep into the emerald eyes that always held her captive.

Jean rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Marie asked with an innocent smile.

"Take a simple statement and make a little poem out of it." Jean replied.

"It's easy, I just say what's in my heart when you're around." Marie explained with a shrug.

"Well, I don't think that even the greatest poets in history could say such sweet things." Jean praised as she released her hold on Marie's hair and traced her jaw line with her index finger.

"That's because the greatest poets in history didn't have you to inspire them." Marie replied with such a dazzling smile that Jean couldn't help but swoon.

"Marie, are you trying to seduce me?" Jean asked teasingly.

"That depends, is it working?" Marie asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is." Jean replied before roughly grabbing Marie by the shirt and pulling her into a passionate kiss. As Marie kissed Jean's top off, Jean used her TK to lock the bedroom door.

* * *

Ororo walked into the living room and spotted Cassie sitting on the couch, supposedly engrossed in a novel. She smirked and sat down beside of her lover, enjoying the nervous look that was beginning to cross Cassie's features.

"What are ya reading?" Ororo asked teasingly as Cassie's eyes darted from her to the book.

"A book." Cassie replied in an obviously shaky voice.

"I know that, what is the book called?" Ororo asked.

"All Quiet on the Western Front." Cassie replied, her eyes now fixed on the weather witch.

"Really, what's it about?" Ororo asked as her arm snaked around Cassie's shoulders, causing the frightened mutant to flinch just a bit.

"It depicts World War I through the eyes of a young German soldier." Cassie replied. Ororo rested her head on Cassie's shoulder as the younger mutant continued to keep a wary eye on her.

"Sounds like a good book." She said as she kicked her shoes off and snuggled up to Cassie's warm body.

"Um, yeah, it is." Cassie replied as she kept her eye on Ororo. "Uh, Ro?"

"Yes Cass?" Ororo replied with a slight yawn.

"I thought that you were mad at me." Ororo smiled up at her confused lover.

"Cass, if I were to stay mad at you for every stupid thing that you did, I'd be angry for a very long time." She calmly explained, causing Cassie to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, thanks…I think." She said as she put the novel aside and turned her attention to the beautiful weather witch by her side.

Ororo smiled and kissed Cassie deeply, letting the younger mutant take control of the kiss. Cassie smiled against Ororo's lips and wrapped her arms around her lithe frame. Finally, Ororo broke the kiss and stood. She took Cassie's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"Marie, what are you thinking about?" Jean asked as she ran her fingers through Marie's tussled hair. Marie, who had been staring at Jean for some time now, merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Just how beautiful you are." She replied before capturing Jean's lips once again in a sweet kiss. Jean smiled at Marie's sweet words and rolled them over to straddle her younger lover.

"We're getting married in a few more months." She reminded with a grin. Marie sighed with a distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just when I thought life couldn't get any better." She said as she caressed Jean's stomach, somehow feeling the energy radiating from the little bundle of joy developing inside.

As she watched Jean, some movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to redirect her attention. There, at the foot of their bed, stood Mystique, arms crossed and an evil smirk on her blue face.

"Awww, a wedding and a bun in the oven! You sure don't like to waste time, do you Marie? Just like your father." She said as she looked into Marie's wide eyes.

Marie sat up in shock, but Mystique was gone. Jean looked behind her, trying to see what Marie had seen.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as she tried in vain to find out what had filled her lover with such fear. Marie sat silently, mouth agape, before she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, I mean…it's nothing. I just…thought I saw something." Marie replied, wanting desperately to believe her own lie. She gently pushed Jean off of her and got out of bed, collecting her strewn-about clothes and quickly redressing.

"Marie, what was it? What did you see?" Jean asked, now scared for her fiancé. Marie gave her a reassuring smile as she headed for the door.

"It was nothing baby, really. I'm gonna go see Charles, just in case." She said as she hurried out the door, leaving behind a very confused and extremely worried Jean Grey.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeking Answers

AN: Okay, this plotline just kind of got stuck in my head. I like it though and hopefully you guys will too. Okay then, on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

"So she spoke to you about your father, and then disappeared?" Charles asked worriedly as he watched a tense Marie pace back and forth before him.

"Exactly. And the thing is, I don't think that Jean even knew that she was there." Marie said as she slumped into the chair and lowered her head into her hands.

"And because of this, you think that it was the Mystique that you absorbed?" Charles asked.

"Well, I can't think of any other explanation." Marie replied with a shrug. Charles wheeled himself around his desk, stopping in front of the chair that Marie was sitting in.

"Alright then, I'll just have to scan your mind and see if anything is wrong with your mental barriers." He said as he raised his hands and began to probe Marie's mind.

Marie closed her eyes and lowered her head as she felt Charles inside of her mind. Visions of Mystique flashed through her head, images of the times that she had interacted with the shape-shifting mutant. Marie and Charles jumped as he released his hold on her mind.

"Well Rogue, I can't find anything wrong with your barriers in general. But there seems to be some damage to the barriers that were holding Mystique. I think that she has been wearing down her barriers for a few months now. It's possible that this started when Jean told you that she was pregnant. Right now, however, she has stopped attacking her barriers. In fact, I believe that she's just retreating back to her mental room." He explained. Marie looked off to the side and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But, why? Why did she try to break free just to feed me some lie about my father?" Marie asked, trying desperately to wrap her brain around the events that had just taken place.

"I'm not sure Rogue. What exactly did she say?" Charles inquired, trying to find some explanation.

"She commented on the fact that I was getting married and that Jean was pregnant. She said that I was just like my father, because I didn't like to waste time. But that doesn't make any sense Charles. My parents were married for three years before I was born." She replied.

"Hmmmm, Rogue, is it possible that…" Charles trailed off. Marie's head snapped up to look at him.

"You're not thinking that…" She jumped up, angry that Charles would suggest what she was certain he was suggesting. "She's lying! It's just some trick to mess with my head! I can't believe that you would actually suggest that she was being truthful!" She yelled, working herself into a frenzy.

"Rogue, calm down, I wasn't saying that she was telling the truth. I was merely suggesting that maybe there is something to what she said." Charles explained, trying to calm the frantic woman.

"NO! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WHAT SHE SAID! She was just trying to mess with me!" Marie said firmly, though part of her didn't believe herself.

"Rogue, tell me honestly, how do you know that?" Charles asked, trying to get Marie to see reason.

"I don't, but I'm gonna find out." She said with conviction as she stood and headed for the door.

"How?" Charles asked, causing Marie to stop and turn around to look at him.

"I'm gonna ask Mystique directly." She said simply.

"Rogue, you are not going to the Void!" Charles warned. Marie gave him a reassuring look.

"Who ever said anything about going anywhere?" Marie asked before she left Charles scratching his bald head.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Okay, remind me why we're doing this." Cassie requested as Marie jumped onto the metal table.

"Mystique must have had some reason for saying what she said. Even if she had no reason, I want to know for sure before I let this go." She explained as she laid down on the table.

"Okay, and just why am I here?" Cassie asked as she helped Marie place the sticky things(AN: I don't know what they're called. :P) on her forehead.

"Someone needs to be monitoring me just in case something goes wrong."

"And why exactly couldn't you get Jean to do that?"

"Jean's got enough on her mind with the baby, I don't want her to worry if this turns out to be nothing. If there was something behind Mystique's words, then I'll tell Jean everything. Until then, it's best to just keep this between us." She replied.

"Okay, but no communication just before a wedding is a really bad idea." Cassie warned as she sat in a chair beside the table and turned to the monitor.

"I'm getting relationship advice from the same person who is currently in the doghouse because her fiance thinks that she doesn't talk about anything." Marie replied dryly, causing Cassie to purse her lips.

"Touche." She replied before turning back to Marie.

"This shouldn't take too long, so just put me to sleep and let's get this over with." Marie ordered as she tried to relax on the cold metal.

"Alright, alright." Cassie sighed as she held her hand over Marie's face, manipulating her brain patterns and sending her into a deep sleep. She then directed her dreams and then sat back to watch.

"Good luck Marie."

* * *

AN: Short, I know, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! Seriously, you guys can trust me!


	4. Chapter 3: Cryptic Answers

AN: Last time: Marie found herself plagued by a haunting vision of her old nemesis, Mystique. With no other solution, she decided to enter her own mind to discover the meaning behind the shifty shape-shifter's shadowy statement.

**Chapter 3**

Marie looked around nervously as she walked along the corridors of her mind. She looked at the doors of the rooms that housed each psyche, finally finding Mystique's room. She summoned a key into her hand and unlocked the padlock holding the door shut.

As she pushed the heavy metal door open, a blast of cold air made her shiver uncontrollably. She felt around on the wall beside of her to find the light switch. Soon, the cold room was filled with the glow and the buzz of the fluorescent lights overhead.

She stood still, giving her eyes some time to adjust to the sudden flood of light. When she regained her bearings, she found herself looking directly into the yellow eyes of her greatest enemy.

Mystique was in a room that was likened to a stone prison cell. It was outfitted with the simple comforts. A toilet, sink, bed, chair, table, and various books and drawings were scattered about the cell. There was a glass wall separating Mystique's cell from the rest of the room, and a simple wooden chair sat on Marie's side of the glass.

_Reminds me of that scene from __Silence of the Lambs_ Marie couldn't help but notice. She slowly made her way to the chair before taking a seat.

"Well, well, well, I seem to have a visitor." Mystique commented in a cocky tone. She slowly walked closer to the glass.

"It would seem so." Marie replied in an emotionless tone.

"I'm curious about something, did you put me in this cell because you thought it would be fitting for a monster like me?" Mystique asked, making a point to ignore why Marie was there. "Would you prefer it if I spoke to you like this?" She asked as her scales shifted and she changed into a likeness of Hannibal Lector.

"I'm not here to play games Mystique, so stop screwing around." Marie said coldly, only succeeding in encouraging the shape-shifter.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this." Mystique replied, her voice now sounding like Hannibal's. "In fact, why don't you just refer to me as 'Dr. Lector'?" She began to laugh, irritating Marie to no end.

Marie snapped her fingers and, with a satisfying gasp of shock and pain, Mystique doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

"You forget your place 'Dr. Lector'. This is my mind, so you will play by my rules." Marie said as she watched Mystique writhe in pain.

She had to admit, this was oddly satisfying. But as soon as she realized what she had just thought, she stopped the pressure that was pressing down on her enemy. As Mystique recovered, Marie mentally scolded herself.

_What are you doing?! You are not a monster! You are not a monster!_ She calmly repeated this thought like a mantra until she was certain that her emotions were back under her control.

"My, my, my, you are turning into quite the sadist, aren't you?" Mystique teased as she slipped into her blue form. Marie eyed her with a look of pure distain before she finally spoke.

"Listen, I don't have time for your little mind games. You know why I'm here, so why don't we cut the crap and get down to brass tacks?" Marie said in a steely voice, still eying Mystique with as much hatred as she could possibly muster.

"Ah, same old Rogue. For some reason, you never did have any particular taste for the dramatic way of life." Mystique sighed as she pulled her steel chair out from under the table and sat before Marie.

"Oh, how foolish of me." Marie spat. "Then again, maybe I would be a bit more tolerant of your idea of drama if I weren't first introduced to it the day you tried to kill me." She snippily pointed out. Mystique sighed overly dramatically.

"Are you still hung up on that? Honestly, you try to kill a person one time and you never hear the end of it!" She over dramatized her sighs and the rolling of her eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not here to mess around. I want to know what you meant when you told me that I was just like my father."

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe I meant exactly what I said?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh? And just why is that?"

"Because of two very important reasons."

"And those would be?"

"Number one: Forgive me for not just rushing to take the word of Magneto's right-hand minion."

"You're forgiven. And number two?"

"Number two: Your statement made no sense."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents were mar-"

"Married for three years before you were born. Yes, yes, I heard that part when you said it to Xavier."

"Then you know that my only logical conclusion is that there was something behind your statement."

"Ah Marie, you've been hanging around that Logan far too much. You hear one simple comment and immediately you suspect that there is some kind of big secret behind it. Honestly, if you came across a ten-year-old's lemonade stand you'd probably smell some sort of government conspiracy."

"Mystique, instead of insulting my supposed paranoia, maybe you should consider the fact that you are at a severe disadvantage. I know you inside and out, I know for a fact that you don't go around trying to start up shit unless you know that you're info is correct. I know that there's something behind your statement, now tell me what you know."

"My dear Rogue, if you know me so well then you must know the truth."

"Truth? What truth?"

"Check the court records for that backwater town in Mississippi that you grew up in. I think that you'll find something very interesting." Mystique said mysteriously as she stepped back, allowing the shadows to envelop her in darkness.

"What do you mean? What will I find? Mystique! Get back here and tell me!" Marie jumped from her chair and banged her fist on the glass as Mystique's evil cackle filled the room.

* * *

Marie gasped deeply as she sat up on the metal table. Cassie jumped up from her chair and ran to Marie's side.

"Marie?! Are you alright?! What happened?!" She asked as she placed a calming hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Court records…Mississippi…family…father." Marie panted as she tried to calm herself.

"Marie, slow down! Listen to me, you're gonna hyperventilate if you don't calm yourself down!" Cassie said as she rubbed calming circles on Marie's back, trying to bring her down from whatever orbit she had just been sent into. Finally, Marie managed to gain some control over herself. As soon as she knew that she was okay, she looked at Cassie and uttered a sentence that she never thought she would ever again say.

"I have to go back to Mississippi."

* * *

AN: In the next chapter: Marie has to find closure about Mystique's cryptic statement, but will Jean condone her leaving when they only have less than two months before their wedding?


	5. Chapter 4: Public Evidence

**Chapter 4**

_That night…_

"You're leaving?! For how long?!" Jean asked as she sat on the bed with Marie.

"I won't be gone long Jean, I just need to fly down there, find out what's in those court records, then fly back. I can get it all done in one day, just trust me." Marie explained, trying to get Jean to see how important this was to her.

"Marie, our wedding is in two months! After that, we'll only have about three months until the baby's born! You're telling me that you want to go running off right away?! For God's sake, Valentine's Day is this weekend!"

"I know baby, all the more reason for me to take care of this as soon as possible. Please sweetie, just let me find some closure about this, I don't want some off-the-wall comment to screw up our relationship." Marie pleaded with Jean.

"Open your eyes Marie, it already has! You're talking about chasing shadows in Mississippi when you should be here with me. Marie, we have a wedding to plan!" Jean said angrily as she stood and began pacing in front of Marie. Marie stood and stepped in Jean's path, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"Baby, listen to me. If I leave early tomorrow morning, I can catch an early flight to Mississippi. I'll get there before noon, check the court records, then catch another flight back. I swear, I'll be back tomorrow in time for supper!" Marie said, her brown eyes never wavering from Jean's emerald orbs. After a long stare down, Jean finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just as long as you promise that you'll call me if you're gonna be late." Jean relented. Marie smiled in gratitude and planted a sweet kiss on Jean's lips. Jean's arms wrapped around Marie's neck as she pried the younger mutant's lips apart with her velvet tongue. Marie moaned as their tongues danced inside of her mouth.

After a while, Marie picked Jean up and walked back to the bed, their lips never parting. Marie laid Jean down at the head of the bed and crawled on top of her.

Jean sat up and removed her shirt, revealing her showing pregnancy. She then removed Marie's shirt, making sure to brush Marie's already hard nipples with her fingernails. The light touch elicited a gasp from Marie.

"Oh Jean." She whispered as Jean began to plant butterfly kisses on Marie's chest, occasionally licking the soft flesh.

Marie's hands were quivering in anticipation as she reached behind Jean and unhooked her bra. They separated just long enough for Jean to grab her bra and pull it off, flinging the restricting garment somewhere behind Marie. She groaned as her nipples came into contact with Marie's bra. She reached behind them and unhooked Marie's bra, ripping it off and dropping it somewhere beside of the bed.

Marie gave Jean another kiss on her lips before licking a path down her neck to her breasts. Jean's breathing hitched when Marie licked over her nipple and then took it into the warm cavern of her mouth.

"Oh…oh Marie…" Jean panted as Marie worked her breasts over with a talent that came from constant practice. She surrendered to the white hot pleasure as Marie's lips and tongue trailed over every erogenous zone on her over-heated body.

Finally, Marie moved further down her lover's body, quickly slipping off the doctor's shorts and underwear. She quickly shed the rest of her own clothing before turning her full attention to Jean's dripping wet center. She flashed Jean a grin that made her knees go weak before lapping her tongue over her entrance.

"Ah, oh God Marie…" Jean breathed as Marie teasingly licked the flesh around Jean's entrance. When she gently nipped Jean's clit, Jean thought she was going to explode.

"Oh my GOD! Marie…stop teasing…" Came the breathless plea as Marie smirked up at the doctor. Marie spread Jean's legs a bit more before slipping her tongue deeply into Jean. Jean screamed as she reached down and tangled her hands in Marie's soft brown hair.

Jean's moans and whimpers were music to Marie's ears as she thrust in and out with her tongue. She reached up and cupped Jean's breasts with her hands, running the pads of her thumbs over her nipples. Marie soon began to feel the contractions around her tongue, telling her that Jean was close. Marie then removed her tongue from its wonderful position, much to Jean's dismay.

"Marieeeeee…no…" Jean whimpered. Marie smiled down at her before replacing her tongue with two slender fingers.

"Oh, yes! Fuck yes!" Jean gasped as Marie's fingers quickly found her g-spot, ramming themselves there over and over again.

"Marie! Oh fuck, Marie!" Came the whimpers as Marie quickened her pace, soon bringing Jean to her peak. Jean clung to her tightly as she rode out her orgasm, the look of pure bliss on her face almost bringing Marie to orgasm.

_How the hell does she do that?! All I have to do is watch her and I almost cum!_

Jean gave Marie a sexy grin before bringing her thigh up to meet Marie's center. Marie jumped at the sudden contact, but welcomed the movement from Jean's leg. She fell forward, her hands resting on Jean's shoulders for support, as Jean grabbed Marie's hips in order to steady her.

"Ugh, augh, oh Jean." Marie grunted as her hips moved faster against Jean's smooth thigh. Marie's panting filled the room as Jean's rubbing brought her closer and closer to what she knew was going to be an amazing orgasm.

"Ohhhhhh, AH! GOD JEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie screamed through gritted teeth as a violent orgasm wracked her body. She shivered and twitched before finally collapsing next to Jean, who promptly rolled onto her side and gathered the trembling woman in her arms.

She nuzzled and kissed Marie as the younger mutant fought to regain control over her spasming body. Soon, Marie was fully coherent once again. She rolled onto her side and looked into Jean's warm eyes, trailing her fingers along the doctor's soft cheek.

"Marie, promise me something." Jean whispered as they shared butterfly kisses.

"Anything." Marie whispered back as Jean kissed her ear.

"No matter what you find in Mississippi, please promise me that it won't change you. Please tell me that you'll always be my Marie." Jean begged as her eyes watered with tears of worry for her love. Marie smiled gently at her and kissed her tears, effectively stopping their flow.

"I promise you, no matter what, I'll always be your Marie and you'll always be my Jeanie." She whispered in a sweet voice before she kissed Jean's lips again, trying to convey her sincerity into the kiss. When they pulled away, Jean still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, please be careful tomorrow. I can't help but feel like you might end up finding more than you bargained for." She said as Marie pulled her close.

"I know, but it's a risk that I'm willing to take." Marie said as she gave Jean one last kiss on her temple. As she watched Marie drift away into slumber, Jean couldn't help but think about her last statement.

_I know that you're willing to take that risk. I'm just not sure that __I__ am.

* * *

_

_The next day, 12:00 PM…_

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could see some public records." The lady behind the desk looked up from her computer.

"Could you please tell me the name?" She said with a practice, yet genuine, friendly voice.

"D'Ancanto, Christopher and Julia."

"Wait just a moment and I'll see what I can pull up." The receptionist replied with a smile as she stood and walked to some room in the back that apparently held public records. Marie watched her disappear into the back room before finally relaxing enough to take a look around.

The courthouse hadn't changed at all, and Marie could make out a few familiar faces. Marie was clad in a pair of baggy black shorts and a red tank top. Her long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and was tucked through the back of her ball cap, which was pulled low over her face to keep anyone from figuring out who she really was.

"Here we go, I included their daughter Marie's records as well. It's a shame, they were such a great family." The receptionist sighed as she handed Marie three manila folders. Two weren't very large, but one was overflowing with papers.

"Were? What changed?" Marie asked, a bit curious.

"Well, first their daughter puts some girl into a coma for three weeks because she turns out to be a mutant. Then, the girl tells the police that they were kissing! So, needless to say, Chris threw his daughter out of the house. Can't say that I blame him though. I mean, a freak and a lesbian? Honestly, how screwed up can you get?" Marie nodded.

"Hm, I guess you can't get much worse than that." She commented nonchalantly, though she really wanted to launch herself across the counter and beat this woman to a pulp.

"Yeah, but it gets even worse!" The lady then said, sounding as if she were talking about a basketball game instead of someone's life. "After the daughter left, Chris started hitting the bottle something awful. Julia eventually divorced him and no one's seen him sense."

"Hm, sounds like they just kinda spiraled downwards." Marie said, to which the receptionist nodded.

"Yeah, it was a real shame. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No I'm good, thanks." Marie said before walking over to a table, where she sat to look at the files.

She started with the one that had her name on it. After rifling through the papers, she found nothing of interest. Actually, it was what she didn't find that piqued her curiosity.

"Where's my birth certificate?" Marie whispered as she looked through the papers again, thinking that she had accidentally missed it in her initial search.

"It's not here." She muttered as her second search turned up nothing. Curious, her gaze now turned to her father's folder, which was the biggest one.

She opened the folder and found dozens upon dozens of police reports.

_Oh my God. Drunken disorderly conduct, assault, disturbing the peace, driving under the influence, indecent exposure, he really did go downhill after I left._

Marie picked up the stack of police reports and moved them out of the way so that she could see the other papers underneath them. She flipped through until one form caused her to stop breathing.

"Adoption forms!" Marie whispered. "But my dad never adopted anyone, I'm an only child."

In that moment, Marie was hit with the cold hard truth. With trembling hands, she separated the adoption forms and thumbed through them. When she saw the name of the child, she stopped breathing.

_Marie Elisabeth Darkholme! But…that's me…_

Marie slipped the forms back into the folder and stood on wobbly legs. She took a deep breath to calm herself and picked the three folders up. She walked back to the receptionist and placed the folders back onto the counter before quickly leaving the courthouse.

* * *

_12:30 PM…_

Marie stood outside of her childhood home, trying to will herself into knocking on the door. She winced as her back tingled, the scars feeling pain again from the night her father beat her. Finally, she forced herself to knock on the door.

A woman who looked to be in her early forty's opened the door. She was thin, but not seriously so. Her graying hair was brushed, but it didn't look like she'd bothered to style it in any way. Wrinkles were becoming prominent on her face, and she wore no make-up. Marie knew who she was the second she saw her.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?" The woman asked in a small voice. Marie pulled her cap off, eliciting a gasp from the older woman.

"Hey Mama." Marie said as she looked into the woman's brown eyes.

* * *

AN: **firebird01:** In the next chapter: Marie will confront the truth about her heritage. But will she end up getting more than she bargained for? Was she really adopted as a baby? If so, who is her real father? And when she returns, will the things she learns affect her relationship with Jean? Also, why am I getting this creepy soap-opera vibe as I write this? More importantly, why am I asking you? And why do people park in driveways and drive in parkways? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Marie:** Because fish don't eat ice cream!

**Everyone else:** o.O…WHAT?!

**Cassie:** And because one plus one equals one on a bun!

**firebird01:** …Okaaaaaaaay…I'm not even gonna touch that one.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hardest Homecoming

AN: **firebird01:** Last time: Marie visited Mississippi, intent on learning the truth about her heritage.

**Marie:** Hey firebird!

**firebird01:** Not right now Marie. Anyway, instead of a birth certificate, she came across adoption forms with her name on them.

**Marie:** (In a whiny voice)But firebird!

**firebird01:** (Quickly becoming irritated.)Not right now Marie! Okay then, due to this discovery, Marie went to visit her mother. What will she learn from-

**Marie:** C'mon firebird! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

**firebird01:** WHAT?! What Marie?! What is it?!

**Marie:** Guess what I'm thinking about, and it's not kittens!

**firebird01:** …Is it dolphins?

**Marie:** NOPE! It was kittens! Hee hee hee!(Scampers off merrily)

**firebird01:** …

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Mama." Marie whispered.

"M-Marie?! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Julia asked as she looked Marie up and down.

"Mama, I need to know the truth. About Papa, about my adoption. Is it true? Was I really adopted?" Marie asked coldly as she eyed her mother with distain.

"How, how did you find out?" Julia asked, confirming Marie's suspicions.

"It's true isn't it? I was adopted, wasn't I?" Marie asked, angry that her parents would keep such a secret from her.

"Marie…come inside, we should discuss this inside." Marie crossed her arms.

"I'm perfectly fine standing out here." She said with conviction.

"Please, come inside." Julia begged. Marie firmly stood her ground.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You think that you can just be nice to me and I'll forget what you and Papa did to me three years ago? Did you know that I still have the scars on my back from that night?" Marie said angrily as she watched Julia look away with a look of shame.

"Marie, that night…I-I'm so-"

"Don't! Don't you dare try to feed me some half-assed apology! Just tell me who you adopted me from and I'll be on my way." Marie said, giving no room for Julia to explain herself. Julia almost cried seeing her daughter this way. She then noticed the silver band around Marie's left ring finger.

"You're engaged?" Julia whispered, thunderstruck that so much was going on in her daughter's life that she didn't know about.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get married in another two months." Marie said, her voice softening just a bit at the thought of Jean. Julia noticed the slight change in Marie's demeanor.

"To Cassie?" Julia asked, curious to see if Marie and Cassie were still together.

"No, Cassie and I broke up when I left Mississippi. I'm getting married to another woman." Marie replied, stressing the fact that she was marrying a woman.

"So…you're still gay?" Julia asked. Marie's upper lip curled into a sneer.

"Yeah, you still straight?" She sneered, letting Julia know that she had just crossed the line.

"Marie, I didn't mean it like that." Julia said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Marie growled in a voice so angry, Julia couldn't help but be a little afraid.

"I-I'm sorry Marie, that was way out of line." Julia apologized.

"You're damn right it was out of line! Look, I don't want to be here and I know that you don't want me here. So why don't you just tell me what I want to know! Who did you and Papa adopt me from?"

"But, Marie, I do want you here." Julia pleaded. Marie snorted in disbelief.

"Really? Well, you sure got a funny way of showing it! Now stop stalling and just tell me who my real parents are!" Marie growled, well on the verge of screaming at the woman.

"I-I can't. She swore us to secrecy."

"Who?! Who told you not to tell me?! My mother?!" Marie asked.

"Yes. Your mother didn't want your father to find you, so she wanted us to keep your adoption a secret so that you wouldn't go searching for your father."

"Why? Is my father dangerous?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say."

"…Tell me her name."

"I can't"

"Mama, if you don't tell me I can still find out." Marie threatened. Julia gave her a look of confusion.

"It's my power Mama. I can get the info from you just by touching. And now that I've learned control, it will only take the smallest of touches to get the information that I need." Marie explained, though she was sincerely hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"You'd really do that? To me?" Julia asked, horrified that Marie was prepared to take that step.

"Well, until a few years ago I'd always believed that you and Papa would never hurt me. Now I've got belt scars on my back and nail marks on the side of my neck." Marie replied coldly.

"I-I'm sorry Marie, but I can't tell you." Julia said, now closing the door. Marie stopped the door and grabbed Julia's wrist firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Fair enough." She said just before she felt the pull telling her that her powers were working. She held on just long enough, then released Julia's wrist. Julia pulled away and looked at her with a look of shock.

"It-it didn't hurt…it felt weird, but it didn't hurt." She whispered.

"That's because I can make it so that it doesn't hurt." Marie said.

"But, you could've made it hurt. You had the perfect opportunity to hurt me like I'd hurt you. Why didn't you take it?" Julia asked, her eyes filling up with tears. Marie looked at her, and her expression softened.

"Because you're my Mama, I could never hurt you, even if I wanted to." Marie whispered before turning to leave.

"Marie!" Julia called. Marie turned around to look at her. "You know that my door's always open to you, right?" She asked tentatively. For the first time that day, Marie smiled warmly.

"I know." She replied, before leaving to return to the airport.

Julia slowly closed the door, before collapsing on the floor with a chest-heaving sob. She curled into a fetal position and cried as she thought about her Marie. How her only child had grown into a strong young woman. A woman who was about to be married. A woman who still knew where her roots were.

She had grown up, and Julia had missed it all. Just because she couldn't handle the fact that her daughter was a mutant and a lesbian.

As she sat on the airplane, Marie fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall. She got the information about her real mother, but that wasn't all that she wanted to know about.

It was true, her father really did hit the bottle after she'd left. Apparently, he had done some research about mutants. He found out that the mutant gene is passed through the father. Completely forgetting that Marie wasn't his child, he blamed himself for the way she turned out. After a few months of abuse, her mother filed for divorce and for a restraining order against him. Two weeks later, she got a call from his sister in Missouri.

He was dead. He was driving drunk and ran into a semi on the highway.

She buried her face in her hands as her mother's memories took her to the day that they had first adopted Marie. Marie's real mother had begged them not to tell Marie that she was adopted, lest she go looking for her father. Apparently, her mother was trying to protect her from her father, who must've been a powerful mutant of some kind. Marie shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight the tears as she felt Julia's emotions when she held a sleeping infant Marie in her arms.

It almost killed her to know that that day was the happiest day of Julia's life.

* * *

_That night, 7:30 PM…_

"Hey Ro, you can set another place at the table." Cassie said as she heard a car pull into the garage.

"Huh? For who?" Ororo asked.

"For Marie, she got back just in time for supper." Cassie replied with a smile. Her smile dropped immediately when Marie walked through the door.

Marie looked straight ahead, numb to the world around her. As she trudged through the kitchen, she removed her cap and allowed it to just drop onto the floor. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Marie? Are you okay?" Ororo asked as Marie walked right past them both, not noticing either of them. Ororo started to go after her, but Cassie gently grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"Ro, don't. Just leave her alone." Cassie said in a serious tone. Cassie knew Marie's moods, and right now it was best to just give Marie some breathing room.

"But-"

"Ro, listen to me. Marie only gets like this when something has left her completely shell-shocked. Right now, only Jean's gonna be able to help her." Cassie said in a definitive tone, signaling the end of the conversation. Ororo finally sighed in defeat, accepting that only one person could save the young mutant now.

Marie walked into her empty bedroom and fell face-first onto the bed, where she lay quietly, wallowing in her misery. Jean walked out of the bathroom, pleasantly surprised to see that her love was back. She smiled cheerfully as she sauntered over towards the bed.

"Marie? You're early! I mean, I'm not com-" Jean stopped in her tracks when she felt the waves of emotional pain radiating from Marie's prone body. The pain she felt in Marie's mind almost knocked her off her feet. She hurried to the bed and sat down next to Marie's motionless body.

"Marie? What happened? Sweetie, please look at me." Jean pleaded as she brushed some stray strands of Marie's hair away from her face. Marie looked up at her, her face wet with silent tears, before launching herself into Jean's arms.

"…Th-The forms…Mama and Papa…they…they…Oh Jean!" Marie sobbed as she clung to Jean with everything in her. Jean wasn't sure what had happened in Mississippi, but she knew that Marie needed her right now.

"Shhhh, shh, it's okay Marie, I've got you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. That's it, let it all out. It's alright, I won't let you go, I'll never let you go. Shhhhhhh…" Jean whispered soft words of encouragement into Marie's ear as the younger woman clung to her like a life-preserver in the ocean.

Marie focused long enough to mentally relay to Jean everything that had happened. The adoption forms, the encounter with her mother, the news about her father, and her mother's memories. Jean's heart almost burst with sorrow for the poor girl.

"Oh Marie, shhhh, it'll be okay. It'll all be okay." Jean assured as she held the crying woman tighter to her body. Marie cried into Jean's chest until she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

AN: **firebird01:** Now that Marie knows the truth, what will she do with this newfound information?

**Marie:** Hey firebird!

**firebird01:** (In a very menacing voice)Marie, whatever it is, it is going to have to wait. Anyway…

**Marie:** But firebird, this can't wait!

**firebird01:** ALRIGHT! What is it?!

**Marie:** Guess what I'm thinking about now, and it's definitely not kittens.

**firebird01:** …Is it kittens?

**Marie:** AUGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Marie runs around screaming until she slams into a wall and falls, unconscious, to the ground.**

**firebird01:** …


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Will Bind You

AN: **firebird01:** Screw the intro, let's just get on with the story before-

**Cassie:** Hey firebird!

**firebird01:** …Someone else shows up…

**Cassie:** Did you know that women blink twice as many times as men do?

**firebird01:** …Yes Cassie, I knew that. You told me that five minutes ago.

**Cassie:** I did?! How come I don't remember?

**firebird01:** (Sigh)

**Chapter 6**

Marie opened her eyes slowly, trying to protect them from the blinding sun. She sat up and looked around, dazed and confused. Suddenly, everything that happened the day before came flooding back to her.

_Oh God! The adoption forms! Papa! I need to find my real mother!_

Marie flung the bed sheets aside and scrambled out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom, rushed through a shower, then pulled on a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt. She jumped into a pair of old running shoes, then ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Whoa! Marie! Where's the fire?!" Cassie asked as Marie burst into the kitchen. She said nothing, she just grabbed her keys and made for the garage, Cassie hot on her heels.

"Marie, what's going on?! Where are you going?!" Cassie asked. Marie got onto her bike and started it, the roar of the engine filling the garage.

"MARIE! FOR GOD'S SAKE TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie screamed angrily. Marie looked at her with a determined glare.

"I'll be back in an hour." Marie said before revving the engine and speeding out of the garage, leaving a confused Cassie in her wake.

"Cassie, is Marie gone?" Jean asked when Cassie walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she said she'd be back in an hour, then she took off. I tried to stop her, but-" Jean cut her off.

"I didn't want you to stop her Cassie, I just wanted to know if she'd left yet." Jean said with a reassuring smile. By now, Cassie was way more than thoroughly confused.

"Wait, what's going on here? I feel like I'm missing something. Where'd Marie go?"

"She went to see her real mother." Jean replied.

"Huh? Her real mother?! Oh man, now I know I'm missing something! What's going on?!" Cassie asked.

"Have a seat Cassie and I'll explain everything." Jean said as she gestured toward a stool at the counter.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Marie parked the bike and cut the engine. She sat back and looked at the house that she was parked outside of.

_All this time, and she was just ten miles away._

Marie got off the bike and walked up to the door, checking the address to be sure.

_Irene Darkholme. This is it._

Marie rang the doorbell, and heard a faint "I'm coming!" from the inside of the house. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was sure to be a memorable encounter.

The door opened, and Marie came face to face with a middle-aged blind woman. Her face looked wise with the passing of years. The white cane in her hand seemed almost like an extension of her body.

"Hello Marie." She said calmly, surprising Marie.

"H-How did-"

"How did I know that it was you? I knew that you were looking for me."

"Did…did Julia call you and tell you that I knew?" Marie asked, curious as to how Irene knew that she was coming.

"No. I haven't spoken to Julia since you left that house. I think that there is much we need to discuss, why don't you come inside?" Marie hesitated, but entered the house behind Irene.

The house had a warm and cozy atmosphere to it. There was plenty of comfortable furniture, the sunlight filtered in at just the right amount, pictures of what Marie guessed were members of Irene's family hung on the walls, and Marie could swear that she smelled cookies. What also struck Marie was how easily Irene maneuvered around the house. It was as if Irene wasn't blind at all.

"Have a seat Marie, would you like something to drink?" Irene asked with genuine care. Marie couldn't help but smile at the blind woman.

"Sure. Water would be great." Marie said as she sat on the comfy couch. Soon, Irene was back with a glass of ice water. She handed Marie the glass before taking a seat in a plush chair across from the couch.

"Marie, I know that there are many things that you wish to ask me about. I think that it would be best if you just ask whatever you want, and I'll answer truthfully. This way, we can go as fast or as slow as you want. I don't want to overwhelm you with information."

"Fair enough. First off, how did you know that I was looking for you?" Marie asked, not willing to toss any easy pitches.

"I see that you're ready to get straight to the point." Irene observed. "Well Marie, I'm a mutant. I have the power to see the future. Yesterday, I had a vision telling me that you knew who I was and that you were going to visit me today. In fact, that's how I know what you look like." Irene reached out and gently placed a hand on Marie's cheek.

This simple gesture brought a strange feeling into the pit of Marie's stomach. She couldn't help but notice how loved and comforted she felt around this woman.

_Some people say that a child develops a bond with its mother during the pregnancy. Maybe this is why I feel so safe around her._

"So, I assume that you already know about my power." Marie said when Irene's hand pulled away.

"Marie, I know everything about you that there is to know. I have been having visions about the turning points in your life before they even happened. I know that you are a mutant. I know that you live at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. I know that you are engaged to a beautiful woman. I also know that your fiancé is pregnant." Irene smirked a bit. "I even know the gender of the baby, but I won't tell you since you want it to be a surprise."

"I appreciate that." Marie said with a small smile. Marie then felt tears in her eyes when her next question came to her mind.

"Mom, why did you give me away? Didn't you want me?" Marie asked, her voice quivering with unshed tears. Irene's face fell and she reached out and held Marie's face in her hands.

"Oh Marie, of course I wanted you. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so happy. When I knew just how wonderful of a person you were going to be, I was ecstatic. Please believe me Marie, I never wanted to give you up."

"Then why did you?" Marie asked, a few stray tears falling down her crestfallen face.

"I had to. I wanted to protect you from your father." Irene tried to explain.

"What do you mean? What about my father?" Marie asked.

"I knew what your power was going to be before you were born, and I told your father." Irene confessed.

"So? How did that affect things?" Marie asked.

"Your father is a powerful mutant who hates humans Marie. Your father was planning to use your powers, but I didn't want that life for you. I hid you from your father and made sure that you wouldn't be found. Please try to understand, I did it for your own good." Irene said with shame lacing her small voice.

"But…But there could've been another way." Marie whispered as she looked down at her hands. Irene couldn't help but smile sadly.

"Marie, you know just as well as I did that there was no other way." Irene said as she reached out and took Marie's hand.

"Mom, when did you first realize that you were pregnant with me?" Marie then asked.

"Shortly after your father proposed." Irene answered, a little confused as to why the conversation had suddenly taken a u-turn. Marie tensed at this news, and Irene felt the change in the air.

"Marie? Is everything okay?" Irene asked.

"No, it's not. Mom, someone told me that I was just like my father, is that true?" Marie asked. Irene bit her bottom lip in hesitation.

"Honestly Marie, the two of you do bear a strong resemblance. Courage, loyalty, firm in your beliefs, a strong desire to protect your family, and a certain disregard for the rules." Irene said, confirming Marie's fears.

"So, I am like my father." Marie whispered as she looked down. Irene gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry Marie, I know that you probably didn't want to hear that." She said comfortingly.

"I just have one more question."

"I know, and part of me wishes that you wouldn't ask it." Irene admitted.

"Who is my father?" Marie asked. Irene swallowed hard before finally answering.

"Marie, your father's name is Raven Darkholme. But you already know her." Marie looked confused, before the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place.

"Oh God! Please don't tell me that…" Irene smiled sadly.

"Your father's name is Mystique."

* * *

AN: **firebird01:** Yeah, sorry about cutting it off there. It just kinda seemed appropriate.

**Cassie:** Hey firebird!

**firebird01:** Cassie, for God's sake, I ALREADY KNOW THAT WOMEN BLINK TWICE AS MANY TIMES AS MEN DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cassie:** Huh? Well, of course you know that! I told you that already! I was just going to ask if you knew that if you leave a goldfish in a completely dark room, it turns white!

**firebird01:** Really?! Like, you've tried that, right?

**Cassie:** Well, no not yet.

**firebird01:** Oh my God! We've gotta try that!

**Cassie:** I'll get the goldfish!

**firebird01:** I'll get the dark room!

**They both run off in opposite directions, laughing maniacally. Marie then shows up with a confused look on her face.**

**Marie:** I can't shake the feeling that I've just missed something very fun.


	8. Chapter 7: Hold Tightly to Love

AN: **firebird01 and Cassie trudge out of the dark room, both white as sheets.**

**Firebird01:** Well that was a waste!

**Cassie:** I know, the goldfish didn't even turn pale!

**Firebird01:** Let me see that fish.

**Cassie holds up the bowl, revealing a dead goldfish.**

**Firebird01:** …Cassie…how long has that fish been dead?

**Cassie:** …Ummmmmm, I forget.

**Firebird01:** Okay then, was that fish dead when we first put it in the dark room?

**Cassie:** Yep!

**Firebird01:** WE JUST WASTED ALL OF THAT TIME WHEN THE FISH WAS ALREADY DEAD?!

**Cassie:**…Oh! The fish was supposed to be alive?

**Firebird01:** ARGH!

**Firebird01 storms off angrily, leaving Cassie to contemplate the difference of the experiment's outcome if the fish had been alive.**

**Chapter 7**

"No…no…it's not possible!" Marie whispered as she slowly stood and backed away from Irene.

"Marie, please, let me explain." Irene begged as she stood and walked toward Marie. Marie headed for the door.

"There's no way that I'm related to that monster! She tried to kill me! Twice!" Marie screamed as she turned toward the door. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Marie, Raven may seem like a monster to you, but I love her. I hate what she has become, but I deeply love the person that she truly is. She is not a monster Marie, she just allowed her anger to control her. Anger is like a poison Marie, once it gets into you it's hard to stop it before it reaches your heart. Marie, please try to understand that Raven wasn't always like this." Marie stood silent as she listened to Irene, knowing in her heart that every word that she spoke was true.

"So then, if I really am like my father, what if one day Jean is in your position and my child is in my shoes? What if I give in to my anger like she did?" Marie whispered as she turned to look at Irene. Irene smiled at her and placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

"Oh Marie, listen to me. Being the daughter of an infamous mutant like Raven does not affect who you are. You have the ability to be whatever you want to be. To go wherever you want to go. Always remember that you are who you choose to be." Irene said as she pulled Marie into a heartwarming hug.

"But, I'm just like her." Marie said as she buried her face into Irene's shoulder.

"No Marie, you put your love of your family before your anger at the world. Raven let her anger overpower her love, that's what sets you apart from her. Marie, you have a great destiny ahead of you. You're going to change the relationship between humans and mutants for the better. Trust me, you will not turn out like your father." Irene assured.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked as she pulled away to look at Irene's reassuring face.

"Marie, I can see into the future. So I think that I know what I'm talking about." Irene joked, getting a laugh out of Marie. Marie was quiet for a moment, before finally asking Irene her final question.

"Mom, will you-" Irene cut her off.

"Yes Marie, I would be more than happy to attend your wedding." Irene answered with a smile.

"Really? I mean, great! I-um-I mean…"

"Marie, Jean's waiting for you to come home." Irene said. Marie blushed as she inched toward the door.

"Uh, yeah, I should go. I'll come by sometime, or maybe you could come down to the mansion and have dinner with me and Jean."

"I'd like that. For now, you really should get going."

"Yeah, I really should. I'll see you later Mom." Marie said with a smile.

"Goodbye Marie."

Marie left that house feeling like an intense load had been lifted off of her chest.

* * *

_Back at the mansion…_

Marie quietly snuck up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Jean. Cassie had informed her that Jean had gone upstairs to lay down while she waited for Marie to come back home. Marie steeped into the doorway of her bedroom and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

Jean was laying on the bed watching the news, contently sucking and licking a Push Pop. Marie definitely noticed that watching Jean happily suck and lick the hard sucker was really affecting her libido.

Marie's breaths began to come in short pants as she watched Jean licked up and down the sucker. Jean then deep-throated the sucker and proceeded to suck for all she was worth. Marie moaned quietly, alerting Jean to her presence. Jean looked at Marie and smiled.

"Hey sweetie! How did it go?" She asked as she turned the TV off.

"Don't stop licking that sucker." Marie said in a husky voice. Jean raised a confused eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?" Jean asked. Marie stepped inside of the bedroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"Don't. Stop. Licking. That. Sucker." Marie said very seriously, her eyes never leaving Jean's mouth. Jean then suddenly felt the powerful arousal in Marie's mind. The doctor then smirked sexily and brought the sucker back to her lips.

Jean wrapped her lips around the hard candy and slowly sucked on the candy. She then opened her mouth and ran her tongue around the length of the sucker. Marie's breathing quickly became erratic as she watched Jean use her tongue to ravage the sucker. Jean put the sucker away and motioned to Marie to come closer.

"Come here Marie, I want to love you." She whispered sexily as she allowed her eyes to run up and down Marie's body.

Marie smiled warmly at her love and made her way toward the stereo. She inserted a CD and turned to the song that she wanted. Using her TK, she flicked off the lights. The sun streamed in through the curtains, illuminating the two lovers just enough.

_I just left Bobby's house:  
The service was today.  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,  
As I drove away.  
You know Amy was his only love,  
In a moment she was gone, long gone:  
It could have been me or you.  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose._

Marie walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Jean. Jean leaned back on the bed and ran her fingers through Marie's hair as they exchanged a sweet kiss. There was no rush, no fiery passion, just tender love.

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life._

Marie ran her hand under Jean's shirt, gently caressing her stomach. Tears pricked at Marie's eyes as her mind drifted back to her uncertainty about whether or not she was destined to turn out like her father.

_I drive off when the sun comes up:  
I get back when it's gone down.  
There's so much I wanna do with you,  
But I can't be around.  
Whoa, time has been just like a thief,  
It's stolen too much from us,  
So once it's gone we can't make it up.  
So tonight, let's get back in touch._

Jean felt Marie's fear, and placed a reassuring hand on Marie's cheek. Marie looked up into Jean's eyes, and felt the warmth and comfort straight from her lover's heart. She leaned in and kissed Jean again, this time taking the time to probe her mouth with a soft, velvety tongue.

_I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my..._

"I love you Marie." Jean whispered as she looked into Marie's chocolate eyes. Marie couldn't help but smile. Somehow, even when she had no idea about what was going on, Jean always knew exactly what to say to make Marie feel wonderful.

"I love you too Jean." She whispered back.

_Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow,  
It's the mornin' dew.  
An' I don't wanna waste another minute,  
Without you._

Marie began to drop feather-light kisses on Jean's soft stomach. As they made love, all of the doubts, the insecurities, the fears, simply vanished with the fading music. All that was left in their room was pure, unconditional love. Marie savored the intimacy of the moment, knowing that when she told Jean about her father, she might lose her one true love forever.

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life.  
_

Marie's tears returned when she realized how much this song meant to the moment that they were sharing. If Jean left her then it would not only break her heart, it would destroy her very soul. In a way, she truly was loving Jean like it was the last time. Like it were the last day of her life.

_I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life._


	9. Chapter 8: Explanations and Mistakes

AN: Oh my God! Guys, I'm so sorry! I know that it almost seems like I've abandoned this fic but I swear that I haven't! Life just kinda snuck up on me, ya know? I mean, my best friend's going off to college, my grandfather's been really sick, and I just recently got back from a summer ROTC camp. I swear, I haven't abandoned you guys or this fic. Once again, I'm so incredibly sorry about the long delay that you all had to suffer through.

**Chapter 8**

Jean lay quietly in Marie's arms as the sun streamed through their balcony window. Using her TK, she quickly shut the curtains in order to keep them from waking her sleeping lover. Jean knew that the two of them would have so much to talk about, but for now she was perfectly content with just watching Marie's peaceful form.

The night before, their love-making just seemed so…desperate. It was almost as if Marie were afraid that Jean was going to disappear at any moment. This whole "real father" episode had been messing with Marie ever since Mystique first planted those seeds of doubt in her lover's mind.

_Damn you Mystique!_ Jean thought as her upper lip curled in anger. _I swear, when I get my hands around your fucking neck…_

"Mmmm, Jean?" Marie's sleepy voice brought the doctor out of her thoughts. Jean smiled down at Marie and trailed her fingers through her auburn hair.

"Morning babe, sleep well?" Jean asked as she placed a tender kiss on Marie's forehead.

"I guess. Jean, there's something that I need to tell you." Marie said as she slowly sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Jean curled up against Marie's side and draped her arm around her lover's waist.

"I'm listening." Jean assured as her grip tightened on her love. Marie took a deep breath and tried to determine the best course of action.

"Jean, you know that I love you right? No matter what has happened or what will happen." Marie began. Jean's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course sweetheart, I love you too. Nothing will ever change that." Jean said as she tried to read Marie's stone face.

"I honestly hope so." Marie whispered.

"Marie, don't you trust me?" Jean asked, quickly becoming angry.

"What?! Jean, of course I trust you!" Marie said, trying to calm the angry doctor. Jean angrily got out of the warm bed and stormed over to the dresser.

"Well for God's sake Marie, I wish you'd trust me to stay with you no matter what!" She said as she pulled some underwear and a pair of jeans out of the dresser drawers. Marie stood and made her way to Jean.

"Jean, please, I'm sorry. You're right, I should trust you. Please don't go, I need you!" Marie begged, tears filling up her eyes. Jean turned to look at Marie, and her heart almost broke at the sight. Jean quickly zipped up her jeans before taking Marie in her arms.

"Oh, baby! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! Please, no more crying, you know that I can't stand to see you cry!" Jean soothed as she guided Marie to the bed and sat down, pulling her tearful fiancé into her lap. Marie sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around Jean's neck.

_**Baby, please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this!**_ Jean mentally encouraged when Marie finally calmed down.

_**Jean, it's about my father. I finally know the truth about my father.**_ Marie replied.

_**Really?! Well, who is it?!**_ Jean asked. Marie looked everywhere except into Jean's warm emerald eyes.

_**Um, well…it's…uh…**_ Marie stuttered.

"Oh come on Marie! Honestly, it can't be that bad!" Jean encouraged with a smile as she pulled away to look at Marie's face.

"Honestly, it can be that bad." Marie muttered, still refusing to look at Jean. Jean couldn't help but laugh at her lover.

"Sweetie, you're being ridiculous! I mean, it's not like it's Mystique, right?" Jean joked, but one look at Marie's somber face sucked all of the humor right out of the room.

"Um, well, funny story about that…"

* * *

"Okay, now the biggest question, who do we invite?" Ororo asked as she and Cassie sat at the dining room table, planning their wedding. Cassie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we invite the mansion. And there are some friends around town that I'd like to invite, if that's okay with you." Cassie said as she messed with one of those colored cubes. Ororo sighed and took the cube from Cassie's hands.

"Cass, sweetie, could you please try to concentrate." Ororo gently chided as she smiled at her bored lover. Cassie sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"I'm sorry Ro, this is just so boring!" Cassie sighed.

"I know baby, but we have to get this done." Ororo said as her attention returned to the paper that she was writing on.

"Okay, what about your family?" Ororo asked her lover, who's attention was once again focused on the cube in her hands.

"What about them?" Cassie muttered.

"Aren't you going to invite them?" Ororo asked. Cassie looked at her as if she'd sprouted a third eye.

"Uh, NO!" Cassie said before refocusing on her cube.

"Why not?!" Cassie's previous expression returned with a vengeance.

"Well, let's see. Where do I begin? At the part where they hated me for being a lesbian, or the part where they disowned me for being a mutant?!" Cassie asked angrily.

"Oh come on sweetie, I mean it's been over a year! It can't hurt to try. How long can they hold a grudge?" Ororo asked optimistically.

"You obviously don't know my parents." Cassie said dryly as she kept her eyes on the cube.

"Come on sweetie! Marie and her mom made up, so why can't you and your parents make up?" Ororo said, trying to convince Cassie to at least try to make things right with her parents.

"Well, first of all, that was Marie's adoptive mother so therefore it doesn't count. Second of all, why do you always have to compare me to Marie?" Cassie asked as she set the cube onto the table.

"Well, you two are so alike. You're practically sisters."

"Okay then, we invite Marie's mother to our wedding and count it as my mother coming to our wedding." Cassie said as she picked the cube back up and got back to work on it.

"Sweetie, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Ororo sighed as she sipped from her bottle of soda.

"WHAT?! I'm making a big deal out of this?! You're the one that's pushing this stupid idea."

"Oh, so now my ideas are stupid?!" Ororo said angrily.

"Ro I never said that! Look, if it's such a big deal to you then why don't you invite your parents?!" Cassie growled.

Everything went completely silent. Cassie looked up from her cube with a horrified expression on her face. Ororo's eyes began to fill with angry tears.

"Ro, baby, I didn't mean-" Cassie was cut off by Ororo throwing her soda in her face. The cold liquid soaked through her t-shirt and the glass bottle that followed hit her nose with enough force to draw blood and shatter the bottle.

"I can't believe you Cassie! I thought you were better than that!" Ororo screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"Wait Ro! I didn't-owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" Cassie whimpered in pain as she cradled her bloody nose. She looked down at her hands, and saw slivers of glass in her hands.

"Shit." Cassie muttered before getting up and hurrying to the infirmary.

* * *

"Jean, I need your help." Cassie whimpered as she entered the infirmary to find Jean.

"Oh my God! Cassie what happened?! What did you do?!" Jean asked as she guided Cassie to one of the metal tables.

"I said the worst thing in the world to the woman who is my world." Cassie muttered dejectedly.

"What did you say?" Jean asked as she gently washed the blood from Cassie's face.

"We were talking about the wedding invitations. She asked me if I planned to invite my parents. I said no. She mentioned how it'd be better if I invited my parents and…oh Jean I screwed up so badly." Cassie said. Jean stopped and stared at Cassie with a look of horror.

"Cassie, please tell me that you didn't tell Ororo to invite her own parents. Her own DEAD parents!" Jean said slowly.

"Um, yeah, I kinda did." Cassie muttered sheepishly.

SMACK!

"OW! Jean, was that really necessary?!"

"Yes it was! You should be ashamed of yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!" Jean yelled, until Cassie looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Jean, I am ashamed of myself! I wasn't thinking, my mouth just went on autopilot." Cassie's voice broke as a few stray tears traveled down her bruised face. Jean's heart ached at the lost look on Cassie's face. She pulled the sitting woman into a friendly hug, careful to avoid her cuts and bruises.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't cry Cassie, I've seen enough of that for one day." Jean soothed as she rubbed Cassie's back. Cassie sniffled and pulled away, allowing Jean to continue to clean the cuts on her face.

Jean gently plucked out the few slivers of glass that had lodged themselves in her face. After disinfecting the cuts and placing a few small band-aids on the deeper cuts, she gave Cassie her next order.

"Okay, now let me see your hands." Jean commanded. Cassie silently obeyed, never taking her eyes off of the floor.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a class to teach right now." Cassie asked as Jean washed the blood off of her hands.

"I needed to go somewhere quiet to think. Marie told me something this morning that I just wasn't ready to hear." Jean said quietly as she examined the cuts on Cassie's hands.

"Really? What did she say?" Cassie asked.

"Well, let's just say that she found out who her father is." Jean said sadly. Cassie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why was that bad?" Cassie asked as Jean pulled the glass from her hands.

"You remember when I told you about Mystique, right?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, the thing on Liberty Island, you told me all about that." Cassie acknowledged.

"Well, Mystique is Marie's father." Jean said seriously. Cassie became very quiet upon hearing this news.

"Oh." Was all that Cassie could say.

"Yeah, it was kind of a shock for me." Jean said as she examined a particularly deep cut on Cassie's left palm. "This cut needs stitches, hold on and I'll get my suture kit."

Cassie nodded and sat quietly as Jean collected her kit from one of her many medicine cabinets. Jean returned and quickly began to suture the cut. Cassie stayed silent until Jean was almost finished. As Jean was tying off the last stitch, Cassie finally spoke again.

"You know, the news was probably a pretty big shock for Marie too. I mean, this is her father that we're talking about." Cassie pointed out. Jean paused in the middle of wrapping her hand.

"You think that I should have stayed, don't you?" Jean asked as she looked up into Cassie's brown eyes. Cassie nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I do. Listen Jean, I know that this was a real shock for you, but you need to think about what kind of impact that news probably had on Marie. Like I said, this is her father, and her father is one of the most feared mutants in the world. I'm just saying that you need to put yourself into Marie's shoes and see this revelation through her eyes." Cassie explained as Jean finished wrapping up her hands.

"Your right Cassie." Jean said as she looked back into Cassie's eyes. "I should've been more sensitive to her feelings."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who's been an ass to her fiancé." Cassie assured with a sad smile. Jean stood silently, before she finally spoke.

"I'll talk to Ororo, I'll see if I can't get her to calm down a bit." Jean promised, bringing a smile to Cassie's face.

"Thanks Jean, I really mean it." She said.

"You're welcome. Listen, you should probably stay down here for a little while until Ro cools down. Hold this ice pack to your face, it'll help with the swelling. Also, you might want to get some sleep." Jean instructed as she helped Cassie lie down on the metal table. She telepathically ordered a pillow to fly under Cassie's head.

"You should be fine, but I'll keep a telepathic channel open just in case you need anything. If you start to feel dizzy just call and I'll-"

"Jean, I'll be fine! Just go take care of your girl." Cassie ordered.

"Right, sorry. Bye Cassie! And thank you so much!" Jean called as she threw her lab coat off and ran out the metal door. Cassie chuckled and relaxed on the table.

"Well, at least you did one good thing today Cass." She told herself as she allowed sweet sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"Okay everyone, your tests are face-down on your desks. You all have until the end of class to finish, but if you looked over your notes this should take less than ten minutes. Once you're done, place your test on my desk and you can go to lunch early. No cheating! If you share answers you will share the grade! Is that understood?"

A collective "Yes ma'am." was heard throughout the classroom. Marie nodded, a very serious look on her face.

"Alright then, flip your tests over. You may begin." Marie instructed before sitting down at her desk to grade some papers.

With nothing but the sound of pencils and pens scratching against paper, Marie allowed her thoughts to drift back to Jean. The news about Marie's real father was met with shocked silence, which she guessed was better than angry shouting. Still, Jean leaving in a hurry didn't bode well for the two of them. Marie furiously fought the tears that threatened to fall, hell-bent on keeping her emotions under control at least until she was alone.

BANG!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone jumped as Jean flung the door open and determinedly stormed over to Marie. Despite the fear that was in the back of Marie's mind, the sight of a pregnant Jean, in her button-up blouse and jeans, wearing her glasses…

_Damn! She looks so sexy right now!_ Marie thought as Jean roughly pulled her chair out from under the desk and kissed her passionately.

"Marie, baby, I'm so sorry for treating you that way! Screw family okay?! I could care less if your father was a possum, you are an amazing person and I feel so stupid for not realizing that when you told me the truth this morning! As bad as your father is, I should thank that maniac for giving me such a wonderful woman!" Jean said as she looked into Marie's shocked eyes.

Marie sat wide-eyed as she tried to process Jean's words. Finally, she looked at her class. Everyone had obviously stopped looking at their tests and were giving Marie encouraging smiles.

"Class, your tests have now become "take-out-now" tests." Marie said.

"What's a "take-out-now" test?" Sara asked, as confused as the rest of the class.

"It's where you take your tests and get the hell out…now!" Marie answered, but the shocked class still didn't move.

"And if you're all out in less that a minute, everyone gets ten bonus points on their test!" The room cleared out instantly, the last person out being decent enough to close the blinds and shut the door on their way out. Jean used her TK to lock the door, then straddled Marie's lap before tugging at her shirt.

"Whoa, wait Jean! We're gonna have sex right here in the classroom?!" Marie asked as her shirt was pulled over her head.

"Yes, actually, we are." Jean answered as she unhooked the front clasp on Marie's bra and began to attack the younger mutant's nipples.

"Ah, Jeeeeeean…we can't…not here!" Marie moaned as Jean's skillful tongue traced around her hard nipples.

"Why not?" Jean asked teasingly as she lightly licked Marie's soft chest, loving the shudder that ran through Marie's body.

"Because…because…oh Jean…" Marie panted as Jean slipped a hand inside of her pants and began to stroke her clit.

"Are you sure that you want me to stop?" Jean teased, slowing her hand's motions. Marie shook her head furiously.

"No, no…please…don't stop…" Marie begged, encouraging Jean's talented hands. Jean smirked as she slipped two fingers into Marie's wetness.

"Good, I wasn't planning on stopping anyway." Jean said with a cheeky grin. Marie moaned and bucked her hips in Jean's direction.

* * *

Outside, Ororo was approaching the door to Marie's classroom.

_Maybe Marie can help me make sense out of all of this. If nothing else, she'll tell me if I overreacted._ Ororo assured herself as her hand rose to knock on the door, but the sounds of heavy breathing stopped her.

"Jean…oh God! Jean!" She heard Marie's voice whimper.

"Oh Marie…yesssssss, just like that baby…" She then heard.

_I'll come back later._ She told herself as she spun around and briskly walked back to her room.

* * *

AN: Whew! That chap was way overdue! I hope that ya'll enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. If there's something that you think needs improvement, just tell me and let me know how it can be better! I will gladly take your advice! Until then, see ya later!


	10. Chapter 9: A Friend in Need

AN: **firebird01:** Well, needless to say, the issue between Marie and Jean has more or less been resolved!

**All characters:** YAY!

**firebird01:** But now there is a little problem between Cassie and Ororo.

**All characters:** Awww!

**firebird01:** Um, okay…let's get started on the next chapter!

**All characters:** YAY!

**firebird01:** …You guys are gonna have to stop doing that.

**All characters:** Awww!

**firebird01:** …

**Chapter 9**

"Cassie? Sweetie, time to wake up." Cassie yawned as she blinked rapidly against the bright lights of the infirmary. She sat up and shook the cobwebs out of her mind.

"Hey Jean, how long have I been out?" She muttered sleepily.

"About two hours. I would've woken you earlier, but I was…preoccupied." Jean said as she flashed Marie a sexy grin.

"Okay, I have a feeling that that statement can mean more than one thing." Cassie muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Damn Cass, you look like shit!" Marie observed as she took a look at Cassie's bruised face. Cassie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Thanks Marie, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Cassie replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Sorry, but you do look awful." Marie replied with a small smile.

"Well, you can get smashed in the face with a glass bottle and we'll see how you look." Cassie muttered.

"Actually, I'd look just like I do now! I can heal myself, remember?" Marie pointed out, making no attempt to hide how pleased she was with this fact.

"Of course, not like you're rubbing it in or anything." Cassie replied.

"Right!" Marie said, her trademark smirk gracing her features.

"So, I take it you two made up." Cassie remarked as she watched the interaction between the two women.

"Yep. Now it's time for you and Ororo to make up." Jean said, a look of determination on her face.

"Well Jean, I say that we just let her go back to Ro. With the way that her face looks, she'd win just through sympathy points." Marie advised with a laugh.

"Marie!" Jean scolded. "This isn't the time to be making these kind of jokes!"

"…You're right, I'm sorry Cassie." Marie apologized.

"It's okay, you were just trying to lighten the mood." Cassie said, showing that she understood. "So, how am I supposed to get Ororo to forgive me?"

"Well, it's very simple." Jean answered.

"It is?" Cassie asked.

"It is?" Marie asked.

"It is." Jean assured. "All we have to do is…um, well…that is…I mean…" Cassie and Marie smirked, waiting patiently for Jean's answer.

"Well, Jean? We're waiting." Marie drawled.

"Okay! I don't know what to do! Forgive me Marie, but sometimes you see solutions that I don't see!" Jean snapped.

"Whoa whoa!" Marie joked, holding her hands up defensively. "Calm your waters Jean! I'm not accusing you of not…seeing…" Marie trailed off, her visage a little spacey. "…through…my eyes! Holy shit on a stick!"

"Ewww." Cassie remarked.

"Not 'Eww' Cassie, 'Eureka'!" Marie shouted excitedly.

"Eureka?" Cassie asked, utterly confused.

"It means 'I've got it!', Cassie." Jean explained.

"I know that, what has she got?" Cassie asked exasperatedly.

"An idea!" Marie said, grinning like a maniac.

"Once again, I already know that!" Cassie growled, quickly running out of patience. "What is the idea?"

"People fight because they are different!" Marie stated with a grin as she began to pace. Jean walked over to the table Cassie was on and stood facing the pacing Marie, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, that's what caused racism, the holocaust, the crusades, Rwanda, every single war in history…Marie, you're still just repeating things that we already know!" Jean said, wondering what her lover was thinking about.

"Just humor me for a sec, okay? When you and I fight, we both see the situation differently. That's because we are two different people. If we were the same person, we would never fight because we would always see eye to eye. But since we're not the same person, we have to make an effort to help each other see the situation through our eyes! If we didn't, then we would always be fighting and we'd eventually just break up! So this degree of understanding is vital to our relationship, meaning that-"

"Meaning that Cassie is extremely confused!!!!!" Cassie yelled, cutting Marie off.

"And so is Jean!" Jean added. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now so is Marie because she doesn't understand why everyone is referring to themselves in the third person." Marie said, a small smirk on her face.

"Marie, we're not getting anywhere this way, can you just give us the short version?" Jean asked. Marie sighed.

"Alright spoil-sport, here's the deal. Cassie, you have an advantage in this situation. You know how your words affected Ororo." Cassie immediately became depressed again.

"Yeah I do, I broke her heart with that sentence." She lamented. "I can't believe that I-"

"Okay Cassie, we get it." Marie interjected. "That's not the point, okay? The point is, you are seeing this fight from her perspective. Now, she needs to see this fight from your perspective. You need to let her know just how badly it hurts you to see her get hurt."

"Okayyyyy, how do I do that?" Cassie asked. Marie smirked her trademark "I know and you don't!" smirk.

"Jean, isn't the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow night?" Marie asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually, it is! Why do you want to know?" Jean queried, though she was beginning to get what Marie was planning.

"Because the best way to Ororo's heart is through Cassie's one true talent." Marie said enigmatically.

"Being an extremely irritating asshole?" Jean asked jokingly. Cassie lightly backhanded her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Jean, you're a doll at sympathy!" Cassie droned, rolling her eyes at Marie.

"I'm just kidding Cassie." Jean said, placing a gentle hand on Cassie's shoulder. "You're only moderately irritating!"

"For crying out loud Jean!" Cassie huffed. Marie then raised her hand.

"Uh, excuse me? Lady with a plan over here! Can we please refocus on tomorrow night?!" Marie said.

"Sorry baby, what's the plan?" Jean asked a smiling Marie.

"Okay!" Marie said, pulling Cassie and Jean into a huddle. "Here's the game plan…"

* * *

AN: **firebird01:** Sorry ya'll, but it looks like you'll have to wait until the next chap to find out what the plan is!

**All characters:** Awww!

**firebird01:** THAT'S IT!!!!! THE NEXT ONE TO SAY "YAY!" OR "Awww!" GETS KILLED!!!!!

**Dead silence fills the room, then someone speaks up.**

**Cassie:** You can't do that!

**firebird01 turns to her computer, laughing manically.**

**firebird01:** Oh my dear naïve Cassie, I am the AUTHOR!!!!! I CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!! IN THIS STORY, I AM GOD!!!!! Just watch!

**firebird01 types the words "Cassie jumped." into the computer. Immediately, Cassie jumps into the air as if possessed by some unknown force.**

**Cassie:** Holy demonic computers Batman!

**Ororo grabs Cassie's collar and slaps her, hard.**

**Cassie:** OW! WHAT THE HELL?!

**Ororo:** You are not Robin! STOP HUMILIATING YOURSELF!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10: The Power of an Apology

AN: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!! IT'S AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 10**

Tomorrow came and it wasn't too long afterward that the Valentine's dance had begun. Since they weren't sure where to get some open space, Marie suggested that they hold the dance inside of the Danger Room. The music and lights were controlled in the booth where the simulations were all controlled, and the teachers all took turns as the DJ. Right now, Ororo and Marie were up in the booth discussing Cassie and Ro's latest blow-up.

"Marie, do you think that I overreacted?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"Honestly? No, I don't think so." Marie said, causing Ororo's eyes to widen.

"Are you serious?! For a second there, I thought that you were gonna take Cassie's side!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Well Ro, I call 'em as I see 'em. The thing is, even though I'm on your side, I still think that hitting her with a glass bottle was a bit much. You really could've hurt her Ro." Marie said timidly, worried that the wrong words would bring about Ororo's fabled wrath.

"…Maybe you're right Marie." Ororo conceded, causing Marie to release a mental sigh of relief. She was safe, for now.

"Oh, Marie I didn't mean to hurt her…I just…I just…" Ororo stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"…Lost control?" Marie offered.

"…Yeah…I lost control. I lost my temper and turned my anger on the love of my life." Ororo whispered shamefully. Marie listened to her with a look of comfort and understanding. After all, who knew better than Marie how it felt to attack your love in a fit of anger?

_Hmmm, if memory serves, it was __Cassie__ that I hit when I lost my temper._ Marie mused with a hint of both amusement and pain. _Man, how long ago was that? Three, maybe four years ago? Almost seems like an eternity since that night…_

"Ro, I know how sometimes it's very difficult to keep your temper in check. I can honestly say that I've been in your position before. In fact, truth be told, Cassie can be quite…" Marie trailed off, searching for the best word to adequately describe her friend.

"…Infuriating?" Ororo tried.

"There we go! Infuriating! Anyway, sometimes people just can't control themselves." Marie explained, trying to consol Ororo.

"I know, but it doesn't excuse what I did." Ororo answered, not willing to let this go without a fight.

"I never said that it did. I'm just trying to help you realize that one outburst of anger does not make you a mon-a bad person!" Marie deliberately choked back the word 'monster'.

_NO! This is about Cassie and Ro! This has nothing to do with that night!_ Marie scolded herself. Thankfully, Ororo was too wrapped up in her own problems to notice the slip-up.

"I know, but I can't take back what I did." Ororo said sorrowfully.

"True. You can't undo a mistake, you can only learn from it and move on." Marie countered, determined to get Ororo into a better mood.

"But…I just regret it so much…" Ororo whispered.

"And you haven't considered the fact that maybe Cassie regrets hurting you?" Marie couldn't help but smirk a bit.

_Damn! I should've been a lawyer! I guess I just had too much heart for the job._

Ororo stood silently, finding no answer for the question Marie had just posed. Marie chalked up a point for herself and waited silently for Ororo's response, resolving to plan her strategy around the inevitable answer. She was certain that she knew what Ororo would say next, she just needed to be patient…

"Marie…I do consider how Cassie must feel right now. It's just that, well, if she regrets it so much…then…"

"Why did she do it in the first place?" Marie finished knowingly. Ororo's slump and closed eyes indicated that Marie had done it again.

_Bull's-eye!!!!!! Screw the lawyer bit, I should've been a sniper in the military!_ Marie congratulated herself.

"Ro, you ever hear that old saying, 'Life's too short for regrets'?" Marie asked.

"Um, yeah. I think I've heard that one before." Ororo answered, not quite sure what the point was.

"Well, I can tell you from experience that that is a load of bullshit! Trust me, life is just long enough for a person to pick up a few mistakes along the way. With this in mind, believe me when I say that Cassie is just as vulnerable to mistakes as you are. So, tell me something, were you considering the fact that you were going to regret it when you threw that bottle?" Marie asked.

"…No, I wasn't even thinking about that." Ororo said, realization beginning to take hold.

"Exactly! This is where the universal question comes into play! If everyone knows that they will regret certain actions, why do they even do them in the first place?" Marie said, sensing a lecture hidden somewhere deep inside of herself.

"Because…they're not thinking about those regrets at the time?" Ororo asked, beginning to see Marie's point.

"Correct! Now, Cassie isn't immune to this little problem. As a matter of fact, nobody is immune to the lifelong shame of a moment of non-thinking!"

_Non-thinking?! Is that even a word?!_ Marie had to ask herself. Nevertheless, she pressed onward.

"But, Ro, that's where understanding comes into play! Absolutely no relationship is without flaws. The point of a healthy relationship is to acknowledge those flaws and work to overcome them. When me and Jean first started dating, I had to constantly bite my tongue because I didn't want to say something that could set her off. Of course, that was kind of pointless considering the woman can read minds." Marie muttered her last sentence as an afterthought, getting a chuckle out of Ororo. "Needless to say, she knew what I wanted to say, and even admired the fact that I refused to allow myself to say things that could possibly hurt her feelings. Eventually, she just sat down with me and told me which topics to tread lightly around. In fact, why don't you try that with Cassie?" Marie said, the idea seeming almost full-proof to her.

"Wait a minute, you want me to tell her all of the things that set me off?" Ororo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sure, why not?" Was Marie's response.

"Marie, I think that you're insulting my fiancé! Surely she can't be that dense!" Marie sighed, it looked like she'd have to bring out the big guns.

"Ro, do you remember the state that Cassie's truck was in when she first arrived at the mansion?" Ororo groaned at the memory.

"How can I possibly forget? That truck was simply filthy! And she absolutely would not clean it, no matter how many times I hinted at it!" Ororo ranted, though with the slightest hint of a smile.

"But she eventually washed it, didn't she?" Marie asked.

"Well, yeah, after I ordered her to go outside and wash her filthy truck!" Ororo sighed exasperatedly.

"Exactly! Ro, you and Cassie have been dating for a few months now, right?" Marie asked.

"Right…"

"Okay, hypothetical situation. If you want Cassie to take out the trash, what do you say?"

"'Cassie, take out the trash.'" Ororo answered.

"And whenever you want her to run a Danger Room session with you, what do you say?"

"'Cassie, come and run a Danger Room session with me.'" Ororo replied.

"And so…?"

"…Oh."

"Ladies and gentlemen, she has seen the light!" Marie exclaimed as she mentally patted herself on the back. Ororo laughed a bit.

"Okay, maybe she is that dense. I guess that I could try explaining the way I work to her. But if I do that, won't it seem as though I'm apologizing?" Ororo's question completely threw Marie for a loop.

"Uh, Ro, don't you think that you need to apologize?" Marie couldn't help but ask.

"NO! She started the fight! Therefore, she should start the apologies!" Ororo said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Uh, that seems a bit childish. Don't you think?" Marie tried.

"Yes, but she did start it!" Ororo persisted, causing Marie to huff.

"C'mon Ro! That's not very fair!" Marie pleaded.

"Marie, thanks for the advice. I'll be more than happy to apply it to mine and Cassie's relationship…just as soon as she apologizes for hurting my feelings! I want her to know just how badly she hurt me." Ororo said in a very determined voice.

"But she already knows!" Marie tried to explain.

"Then why did she do it in the first place?" Ororo said, dangerously close to turning her anger on Marie.

"…Uh, didn't we already go through this?" Marie asked, but Ororo's attention was already back to her task as the current DJ. Marie sighed and headed back down to the dance.

"Well, did it work?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not as well as we'd hoped." Marie replied, disappointing both of them.

"Damn, guess we'll have to go to plan B." Jean replied.

"Guess so, where's Cass?" Marie asked, looking around.

"Over there, debating whether or not she should spike the punch." Jean replied, pointing toward the punch bowl. Marie smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks babe. It's time to get this show on the road." Marie said as she left to report to Cassie.

"She hates me…She hates me…She hates me…" Cassie muttered somberly as she leaned against the table.

"She does not hate you Professor." Sara assured, awkwardly trying to comfort her distraught teacher.

"She hates me…" Cassie moaned again in sorrow. Marie couldn't help but be reminded of a coyote whose paw had been trapped.

"Okay Cassie, time to remind her why she loves you." Marie said as she grabbed Cassie's arm.

"She doesn't love me…SHE HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie wailed.

"Cassie, she doesn't hate you. She's just a bit frustrated at the moment." Marie tried to explain.

"Um, HELLO?! When people become frustrated, it is a short step to irritation! From there, the irritation escalates to anger! Then, they stay angry for so long that they begin to hate everything about the person that they were originally just frustrated with! And so, now that I have explained everything in great detail, I can conclude beyond the shadow of a doubt that SHE HATES MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Cassie wailed yet again.

"Okay, how about we heal the damage before frustration turns into irritation?" Marie suggested. "Sara, go get the others and then send Professor McCoy up to the DJ booth."

"Yes boss!" Sara said before venturing away to carry out Marie's orders.

"Okay, you come with me. We have to get everything ready." Marie said as she dragged Cassie away in the opposite direction.

"Hey Ro! Back so soon?" Jean asked cheerfully.

"Soon is right! I honestly think that Hank came up early!" Ororo said with a confused look as she approached Jean.

"Huh? Why would he do something like that?" Jean asked, her brow furrowed in fake concentration. Ororo just shrugged.

"Maybe he just likes the job. Where's Marie? Usually she never lets you out of her sight, especially since you're pregnant." Ororo observed, her eyes traveling around the crowded room.

"Oh, she's just helping Cassie with something." Jean said hastily, trying to divert Ororo's attention. It worked, Ororo's slim form slumped in depression.

"I kinda figured, she was up in the booth just a minute ago, trying to convince me to forgive Cassie." Ororo replied.

"Why won't you give Cassie a chance to explain herself?" Jean asked.

"Because I don't know whether or not she really understands how much it hurts when she says stuff like that." Ororo sighed.

_Ro, if you'd seen the way she was bawling on my shoulder yesterday, that doubt would instantly be erased from your mind._ Jean couldn't help but muse.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and the music faded into silence. Everyone looked around in confusion, but Jean whispered a silent prayer to any god that was willing to listen to her pleas.

"Good luck Cassie." She whispered as another song intro started up. When the words were sung, Ororo was shocked to hear Cassie's voice over the stereo speakers.

"It's 3 AM and I finally say I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you"

The room burst into applause, and Ororo burst into tears. Jean smiled and placed a hand on the weather witch's shoulder.

"Still think that she doesn't know?" The telepath said gently. As soon as she saw Cassie approaching, a single red rose in her hand, Jean quickly gave the couple some privacy. Cassie cautiously approached Ororo and took her chin in her hand, tilting her face upward until the pair's eyes made contact.

"You're really good at that." Ororo complimented with a watery smile.

"Good at what?" Cassie asked.

"Making me forget why I'm mad at you by reminding me why I love you." Ororo answered before capturing Cassie's lips in a shy kiss.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Do you think that things will work out for those two?" Jean asked as she sat in front of Marie. Marie sat with her back against the headboard of the bed and pulled Jean to sit between her legs. She then began to brush her long, wet hair.

"I think so, they just need some time to patch things up. Real love isn't like the movies, relationships don't just magically fix themselves, they take time." Marie said as she soothingly ran the brush through Jean's hair.

"How much time do you think this will take?" Jean asked, worried about her two friends.

"I don't know Jean, depends on how hard they're willing to work to understand each other." Marie replied, placing the brush onto the nightstand.

"So, you think that this is all about understanding?" Jean asked as she turned around so that she was straddling Marie's lap. Marie smiled as she caressed Jean's belly.

"Definitely, you'd be surprised at how easily a simple misunderstanding can explode into a violent argument." Marie said wisely. Jean couldn't help but smirk.

"When did you get all smart on me?" The telepath joked.

"Babe, I always been smart! I's hooked awn phawnics!" Marie replied, sending Jean into a fit of laughter.

"More like stuck on stupid!" She replied as Marie rolled her gently onto her back.

"Hey now! I resent that remark!" Marie said, feigning hurt.

"'Resent?' I think you mean 'represent'!" Jean replied. Marie opened her mouth to make a comeback, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, she just turned to face the balcony window and crossed her arms like a child who hadn't gotten her way. Jean laughed at this spectacle.

"Sweetie, turn around." She cooed, but Marie stubbornly refused to move.

"No! You hurt my feelings!" Marie pouted. Jean grinned seductively and placed a hand on Marie's hip, causing her to jump in shock and arousal. Jean leaned over her lover's body until she could see her face.

"Awww! Poor baby!" Jean whispered into Marie's ear, causing the younger woman to shudder in arousal. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked as she began to massage Marie's heat through her boxers.

Marie's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find the words that she needed. Finally, she just settled for nodding her head in a jerky motion. Jean giggled as she rolled Marie onto her back and straddled her hips, a sexy smirk on her face.

"Alright then, where does it hurt?" Jean asked.

"P-pretty much everywhere." Marie replied shakily. "Especially right here." She then said as she touched her lips with her index finger. Jean grinned as she leaned down, her lips a just a hair's distance away from Marie's.

"Well then, I guess that I will just have to pay extra attention to that area." Jean's hand meandered its way to the hem of Marie's t-shirt. "Are there any other areas that I should pay extra attention to?" Marie squeaked, her wide eyes portraying her shock and unbridled lust.

"Holy shit Jean, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Marie breathed, her arousal obvious to the older woman just by the look in her chocolate eyes. Marie gasped again when Jean's curious hand slipped up her shirt.

"I love you Marie." Jean whispered. Marie's breath became very shaky as Jean allowed her hand to roam over her breasts. Jean smirked as she raised Marie's shirt over her head and began to lick and suck her nipples.

"I-ah!-I l-love you t-t-too." Marie could barely form her reply as Jean's lips moved over her torso. Jean's lips traveled south before reaching her navel and dipping her tongue inside, causing Marie to shudder violently.

_Oh GOD! I hate it when she teases me!_ Marie thought as she watched Jean slowly lick a path to her throbbing, wet pussy. Marie whimpered in longing as Jean licked around her womanhood, yet purposefully avoided the area where her tongue was so desperately needed.

"Oh god! Please Jean…" Marie whimpered, begging shamelessly for what she so desperately needed. Jean smirked and looked hungrily into Marie's eyes, before suddenly thrusting two fingers roughly into her lover.

Marie screamed in surprise and ecstasy, not expecting the action. She arched her back and grabbed the bed sheets desperately. She shut her eyes tightly and moaned loudly as Jean pumped in and out of her in a slow, agonizing pace. Jean locked lips with her, hungrily devouring the younger woman's mouth. She broke the kiss, ignoring the whimper of protest from Marie, and licked a path down Marie's neck until she reached her soft breasts.

Moans turned into screams and screams turned into begs as Jean flicked her tongue over Marie's nipples, paying equal attention to both breasts. Marie didn't know how much longer she could take the slow movement of Jean's fingers combined with her teasing licks.

"Jean…faster…please! Oh god, I'm begging you! I'll do anything…just…please…FUCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie screamed, desperately begging Jean for what she needed. Jean smirked and raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"My, my, my! Aren't we the impatient one?" Jean teased, much to the frustration of her tortured lover.

"YES! Now could you please screw all coherent thoughts out of my head?!" Marie replied as she struggled to stay focused on Jean. Jean's only reply was the pace of her fingers steadily increasing. Marie's moans filled the room and she wrapped her arms around Jean's neck, desperately seeking out her lover's lips with her own. Jean added two fingers to the ones that were already inside of Marie. The younger mutant shrieked and convulsed as she reached one of the most mind-numbing orgasms she'd ever had.

When Marie went limp under her, Jean removed her fingers and cradled her lover in her arms. Marie lay still and gasped for air as she rode out her orgasm. Jean kissed her temple and ran her fingers through her air, soothing the younger mutant through her high.

"Shhhh, I've got you love, I've got you. You're alright, I'm here." Jean whispered into her lover's ear. Finally, Marie opened her eyes with a smile and wrapped her arms around the pregnant doctor. They curled together and clung to each other with a loving sense of urgency.

"I love you Marie." Jean said as she kissed Marie's lips.

"I love you too Jean." Marie whispered against Jean's lips before pulling her into a deeper kiss.

* * *

Cassie and Ororo sat on their bed, both looking everywhere except at each other. Finally, Cassie reached out and took Ororo's hand shyly. Their eyes met, and they both smiled in unison. 

They had a long fight ahead of them, but they also had a love worth fighting for.

* * *

AN: Once again, an update that was way overdue! I gave you guys a sex scene as a peace-offering, hope ya'll will accept it. I'm trying to give you guys quicker updates, but life's kind of thwarting my plans. Just give me some time to get past this, and I promise that I'll make it up to you! BTW, the song is "Why" by Jason Aldean. 


	12. Chapter 11: A Face to Face Encounter

AN: Chap could be longer, but you'll see why I stopped when I did. I just want to apologise in advance.

**Chapter 11**

_Three weeks later…_

It took a few weeks, but things around the mansion were finally settling back down. Cassie and Ro were still a bit rocky, but they could now be in the same room without a fight breaking out. Even now, the two couples were laying around the living room watching TV.

"Ya know, I once heard that _Spongebob Squarepants_ is a satire." Marie said as she lay curled up with Jean in the loveseat.

"Really? How so?" Cassie asked from her position on the recliner, Ro stretched out on top of her.

"Well, Spongebob is supposed to be the gay community. Patrick is the mentally retarded people. Sandy represents the foreigners. Squidward is basically every woman who is on PMS. And I think that Mr. Krabs is supposed to be all of those tightwad big business owners." Marie explained.

"Well, do you know what I heard?" Jean asked.

"No, what?"

"That it's a CARTOON! Honestly Marie, you need a hobby! You have way too much free time on your hands!" Jean chided.

"But it's true!" Marie insisted.

"Yeah, right!" Ororo laughed.

"No, really! I'm serious!" Marie said.

"Okay, sure you are." Cassie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh this is so not fair! How come when people talk about the symbolism in _Star Wars_ they're a genius, but when I do the same thing with _Spongebob Squarepants_ I have too much free time?!" Marie whined. Everyone laughed and Jean kissed Marie's pouting lips.

"Aw, it's okay sweetie! I still love you." She assured. Marie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered as she tightened her grip around Jean. They watched TV for a few more minutes before a voice echoed through their heads.

_Cassie, Marie, report to the briefing room immediately!_ Cassie and Marie looked at each other, before easing their fiances off of their laps and getting up to leave.

"Be back in time for lunch." Jean called after them.

"Okay!" They replied simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm afraid that we have a serious situation." Charles said as he, Marie, and Cassie huddled around the view screen. "It seems that the FOH have incited a riot in Manhattan. I would like for you two to go help the police get control over the situation. Suit up and get going!"

"Yes sir!" Marie and Cassie replied before heading for the locker room to change. When they got to the locker room, Cassie turned to Marie with a look of confusion.

"Who are the FOH?" Cassie asked as she retrieved her uniform from her locker.

"They call themselves the Friends Of Humanity. They're against mutants and are very radical about their beliefs. I guess that you could compare them to the Brotherhood, since they are just as violent and just as vocal." Marie explained as she pulled her uniform on.

"Damn, a brotherhood of mutant haters, that's not good." Cassie surmised as she laced up her boots.

"No it's not, they're the ones who've really been pushing that mutant registration act. They seem to believe that all mutants are like Magneto and Mystique, and they're trying to get others to believe it too." Marie replied.

"Sounds like a big problem. Well I'm ready, let's get going."

"Yeah, we got a riot to put down." Marie agreed as Cassie followed her outside. Once outside, Marie used her telekinesis to lift herself into the air, while Cassie manipulated the wind to pick her up. They both flew off to Manhattan, neither realizing what awaited them.

* * *

"Damn! I didn't realize the riot would be this bad!" Marie exclaimed as they looked down on the scene in Central Park. A huge mob was tipping over cars, wrecking benches, and the police were struggling to keep things under control.

"What do you think got the riot started?" Cassie yelled over the sounds of yelling and smashing.

"I don't know, but I smell something and it ain't the burning benches!" Marie replied, a bad feeling taking up residence in her stomach.

"Man, I hate your bad feelings! They're usually right!" Cassie voiced her concern.

"Well, we can't worry about that right now! We've got to stop this riot before it spreads into the city or else a lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt!" Marie said as she tried to size up the situation.

"I hear ya! Perhaps we should split up!" Cassie offered.

"Yeah! First thing we got to do is herd the rioters into one area!"

"I can handle that!" Cassie volunteered.

"Okay, I'll put the fires out and get the weapons out of those people's hands. Make sure that you get any innocent and police officer off the front lines!" Marie ordered.

"Got it! See ya in a few!" Cassie replied before flying down into the crowd.

"Be careful Cass." Marie muttered before flying off toward the fires that were spread out along the park.

* * *

Cassie landed gracefully on the ground and narrowly dodged a sharp piece of metal that went flying in her direction.

"Whoa! That was too close! I'm gonna need some protection!" Cassie focused on the hard earth, and soon she was covered by an armor of solid rock. She smirked and slammed her earth-encrusted fist into the palm of her other hand. "Perfect! This should keep me safe for a while!"

Cassie focused her attention on the mob, which was surrounded by riot police. Cassie rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she carefully considered how to separate the police and the mob. She snapped her fingers as an idea hit her.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed before tapping the senior officer on the shoulder. "Tell your men to back up! I'll keep the mob contained!" The officer gave her a dubious look, but decided that his men needed all the help they could get.

"Alright, BACK IT UP MEN!" He ordered. Cassie stepped forward and concentrated on the ground. With a mighty yell, she erected a twelve-foot wall of stone around the mob. The officers watched in awe, before the senior officer turned to Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me that you can fix that." He said as Cassie dropped her stone armor.

"Yeah, no problem!" Cassie assured. "Sorry, but I gotta go help my friend put out those fires." She said before turning to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait a sec! Who are you? Are you with those X-Men?" The officer asked.

_Hmmm, now that I think about it, I never did give myself a codename. I guess I'll be…_

"Element. My name is Element. And yes, I am an X-Man."

* * *

"Whew! It's getting hot in here!" Marie joked as she flew closer to the burning trees and benches. She smirked and began to use Pyro's powers to manipulate the flames. Soon the fires were put out, leaving the charred remains of benches and vegetation. "Okay, maybe it was just me!"

Marie's horrible joke was interrupted by the sight of everything stopping in place.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Marie exclaimed as she looked around, her metal casing quickly covering her.

"Don't bother Marie, you should know by now that I don't attack a person's body." A cool voice announced from behind Marie. The shocked woman spun around to find a tall woman standing on a huge rock. Her long black cloak shadowed her face and hid the rest of her body from view, hiding any weapons she may have had. Marie's brow furrowed in confusion, but it wasn't long before she was hit with cold realization.

"It's you! The woman who attacked me!" She growled.

"Attacked you? I like to think that I helped you." The woman coldly replied.

"Helped me?! Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of helping people!" Marie snarled.

"Oh come off it! Just think about it. If it weren't for me you and Jean wouldn't have kissed, your psyches would have taken full control over you, and you wouldn't have been inspired to strengthen your mental defences. Your own power kept me from freezing you along with the rest of time." The woman replied, obviously smirking.

"All of time?! Just who the hell are you?!" Marie demanded.

"I am Mindbender, and I've been keeping a very close watch on you Marie." Mindbender replied calmly, as if stalking were as normal as breathing.

"Close watch? Why? What do you want from me?!" Marie growled.

"Just to help you Marie, and I have been doing quite a bit of helping this past month." Marie's brow furrowed in confusion.

_Past month? What does she…wait a second! That means that…_

"You're the one who told Mystique that I'm her daughter!" Marie accused, bringing an evil chuckle from Mindbender.

"Correct! However, the real Mystique is still completely oblivious to the truth. Now, I can't help but wonder why you would keep that kind of secret from your own father. Are you that intent on shutting her out?" Mindbender cruelly teased.

"Well, when daddy dearest tries to kill ya twice that kind of kills the dinner table conversation!" Marie retorted.

"Honestly, so much anger! How do you keep it all in that short body of yours?"

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Marie growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Just that you're awfully ungrateful! To think, if it wasn't for me you would never have met your real mother or reconnected with your adoptive mother." Mindbender countered, leaving Marie in a stunned silence. Sick thing was, she was right, and that only served to make Marie even angrier.

_**And she's still angry ladies and gentlemen!**_ Mindbender's cocky voice rang through her head._** You know, you should consider anger management classes. Maybe then I'd feel better about you being with Jean.**_ Marie stopped for a minute. That voice just sounded so familiar. Just like…

"…That voice in my head! The night I told Jean about Cassie! That was you too?! What the fuck?! Do you do anything besides watch me all the fucking live-long day?!" Marie ranted, now dangerously close to foaming at the mouth.

"Yes, I eat and sleep. And speaking of Cassie, maybe it's time that you find out just how much your best friend means to you." Marie's snarl immediately dropped and her brown eyes widened.

"NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, her head swiveling around to find Cassie. Mindbender merely cackled evilly.

"Come now Marie, surely you have realized by now that I don't kill directly. Now, I have places to go. You'd better hurry and find Cassie before it's too late!" Mindbender said before closing her eyes and starting time back up, vanishing into thin air right before Marie's eyes.

"Wha? Where'd that bitch go?! Oh, fuck it! I've gotta find Cassie!" Marie growled as she ran to save her friend.

* * *

"You know, you've been awfully chipper today! Care to share?" Jean asked Ororo as they sat watching TV. A grin slowly came to the weather witch's face.

* * *

"Dammit Cassie! Where the hell are you?!" Marie growled as she searched for Cassie.

* * *

"Well, I got some really good news yesterday." Ro replied cryptically. Jean, whose interest was immediately peaked, turned off the TV and stayed completely focused on the happy mutant.

* * *

"CASSIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Marie screamed, trying to find Cassie among the chaos.

* * *

"What news?" Jean asked. If possible, Ro's grin only got bigger.

* * *

Finally, Marie spotted Cassie. She almost smiled, but the sight of a mutant hater stopped her grin in its tracks.

* * *

"Well, you know how I've been visiting the doctor quite a bit these past few weeks?" Ororo asked.

* * *

"CASSIE! GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie screamed as the mutant hater raised a sharp piece of metal in his hand.

* * *

"Yes…" Jean replied.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie screamed as the sharp metal pierced Cassie's shoulder. Marie watched in horror as Cassie collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Jean, the last visit worked! I'm pregnant!"


	13. Chapter 12: A Battle With Death Itself

AN: Wow! This update didn't take long at all! You guys didn't really think that I'd just leave ya'll like that, did ya? Also, I only own Cassie, Sara, and Mindbender. The rest of the characters aren't mine. This chap will contain a whole bunch of scene changes, but I don't think that they're bad enough to confuse anyone. Okay then, on with the story.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal readers, but especially to **minako366**, who has been following Jean and Marie's story since _Continuing From Where We Left Off_. Thank you for your unbelievable patience, your wonderful reviews, and your kind words! This chap was written with you in mind!

**Chapter 12**

"Oh my God! Ro, that's wonderful!" Jean gushed. "I'm so happy for…" All of a sudden, she trailed off and looked at the floor in shock. Ororo raised an eyebrow, curious as to what brought on this strange behavior.

"Jean? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ororo gently prodded, her concern increasing with each passing second.

"M-Marie?" Jean whimpered.

"Jean? What's wrong?" Ororo asked, jumping out of her seat.

"…I can't feel her…" Jean whispered with a horrified look.

* * *

"Cassie! C'mon, wake up! Oh God, PLEASE CASSIE! WAKE UP!" Marie desperately held Cassie in her arms, trying to get her to respond. Cassie's breathing was shaky and labored, and she struggled to open her eyes.

"M-Marie…t-tell…Ro…" Cassie struggled through coughs and heavy breathing.

"NO! Whatever it is, you can tell her yourself!" Marie cut off firmly.

"Pl-please Marie…just tell…her…that…"

"NO!!!!!! I told you before, you'll tell her yourself!!!!!! Just hang on Cassie! I promise, you're gonna be fine!" Marie assured through tear-filled eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't feel her? She's not…" Ororo trailed off, not wanting to voice her fears.

"No, she's not dead. But it feels like she severed our link. Oh God Ro, I can't reach out to her!" Jean whimpered, tears filling her emerald eyes.

"Reach out to her?" Ororo asked, a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"

_**When I talk with you mentally, I'm reaching out to you and entering your mind.**_ Jean explained with her telepathy.

"But I can't reach Marie. She's locked me out of her mind! Oh Ro, I just know that something bad has happened." Jean sniffled a bit as she stood and hurried to Charles's office, Ororo following close behind.

* * *

Marie took the time to examine Cassie's wound more closely. The metal pipe was sticking out of her right shoulder and Marie didn't know whether or not to remove it. If she didn't, the wound might get worse. However, if she did, the blood loss might be enough to kill Cassie. Marie took a deep calming breath, before allowing her metal casing to cover her body.

"Alright Cass, just relax. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just stay with me, understand?" Cassie nodded weakly as Marie gently lifted her into her arms.

"M…Marie…"

"Shhh, just relax and try not to talk." Marie ordered before lifting off into the air. She flew as fast as her TK would allow, which seemed so much faster than usual.

* * *

"CHARLES! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MARIE!!!!!!!" Jean exclaimed as she burst into her mentor's office. They found him sitting next to his window, looking out among the school grounds.

"I know, I sense it too. Something has snapped inside of Marie, and I'm afraid of just what this might mean for us all." Charles replied as he stared out the window with a look of intense concentration. Jean gulped nervously, and Ororo's hands shook with fear.

"Charles, is Cassie alright?" Ororo couldn't help but ask. Charles wheeled around and looked into the weather witch's eyes, afraid to tell her what he was sensing. The look on his face was enough to confirm Ororo's worst fears.

"Oh…oh God…no…please no!" Ororo wailed as she collapsed into a teary heap. Jean knelt next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"She's not dead Ororo, but I won't lie to you, she's hurt badly." Charles said as he wheeled over to Ororo and gently placed a hand on her quivering shoulder.

* * *

"Remember when we replaced Hank's shampoo with hair dye?" Marie asked as she flew with Cassie in her arms. Cassie chuckled weakly.

"Yeah…he was orange…for weeks…" Cassie weakly whispered. Marie smiled, trying to keep a brave face for Cassie, and for herself.

"The three hour Danger Room session with Logan was more than worth it!" Marie joked, to which Cassie smiled.

"Hell yeah…it was…" Cassie panted as she felt herself slipping away. Marie noticed and jostled Cassie as gently as she could.

"Hey, stay with me Cass! Look, there's the mansion! We're almost there, just hold on!" Marie desperately pleaded as she landed in the yard of the mansion and ran toward the door. She burst into the house and yelled for Jean.

"JEAN!!!!!! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran for the elevators. Jean got downstairs just in time to see Marie disappear around the corner.

Marie jumped into the nearest elevator and slammed her foot into the down button almost hard enough to break it. Too slowly for Marie, the doors slid shut and the elevator began its descent. She rested her back against the wall and looked down at the weak mutant in her arms.

"Cassie, you still with me?" Marie asked, worry lacing her shaky voice.

"T-Ten-four." Cassie replied weakly.

"Alright, we're almost there. Just stay with me." Marie assured as the metal doors slid open. She ran down the metal hallway, blood splashing on the cold floor behind her, and hurried into the infirmary. A startled Hank almost dropped his equipment.

"What the-Rogue! What happened?!" Hank demanded when he saw Marie clutching a bleeding Cassie tightly to her chest. Marie merely pushed past him and laid Cassie onto a bed.

"No time! We've gotta help her!" Marie panted as she inspected Cassie's wound. Jean came running into the infirmary at just that moment.

"Hank, we've got a stabbing victim! Get all the necessary equipment ASAP!" The doctor ordered before turning her attention to her distraught lover. Jean gently grabbed Marie's shoulders and pulled her away from Cassie's side.

"Marie, baby, look at me." Jean coaxed as she tried to meet Marie's pain-filled eyes. Marie was looking down and to the side and she was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Her fists kept clenching and unclenching and she looked as if she were ready to kill.

"Marie, please look at me." Jean begged as she placed a tentative hand on the side of her lover's face. Marie flinched away from the contact, which caused Jean's chest to constrict.

"MARIE!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" Ororo screamed as she stormed into the infirmary, Charles close behind. Ororo's rant was stopped in its tracks, however, when she spotted Cassie's pale form on the bed. The weather witch's hands flew up to cover her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. The look of pain in Marie's eyes was almost too much for Jean to look at.

"…Ororo…" Marie whispered, her voice shy and timid. "I…I'm so sorry…" The troubled mutant slowly approached Ororo. "I…should've kept…a closer watch…on her…" Ororo then spun around to face Marie, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"You're damn right you should've paid more attention!!!!! You were supposed to watch her back!!! CAN'T YOU DO YOUR OWN DAMN JOB!!!!!!!!!"

"Ro, calm down!" Jean pleaded. "It's not Marie's fault!" Ororo, paying no attention to Jean's logic, ran up to Marie and began shoving at her.

"Yes it is!!!!!!" Ororo screamed through tear-filled eyes. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!!!!!!!!!" Marie, completely broken, merely held Ororo's hands in a gentle, yet firm, hold.

"Please Ororo, calm down!" Charles begged as he watched Ororo fight with Marie.

As the shoving match continued, beads of sweat began to break out on Ororo's forehead. Soon, she was huffing and puffing from the physical exertion, but Marie looked as if she wasn't even trying. Jean realized in that moment just how easily Marie could hurt Ororo, yet how much she didn't want to. Eventually, Ororo began to beat on her like a door before collapsing onto the ground, sobs wracking her body. Marie followed her to the ground and held her tightly, as Ororo grabbed Marie's uniform in a death grip.

"I'm sorry Ro, you know that I would never intentionally let Cassie get hurt, but I just couldn't get to her in time." Marie tried to explain, her voice cracking.

"…I…believe…you…" Ororo sobbed into Marie's shoulder.

"Marie, I'll take care of Cassie. In the meantime, look after Ororo, okay?" Jean requested, to which Marie only nodded mutely. Once Marie and Ororo were gone, Jean turned her attention to Cassie. "Hank, we've got a lot of work to do." She said gravely.

* * *

"I was…gonna…tell her…today…" Ororo sobbed as she cried into Marie's shoulder. They were both sitting on the bed in Ororo's room, anxiously awaiting any news on Cassie's condition.

"Tell her? Tell her what?" Marie asked.

"That…I'm pregnant…" Ororo hiccupped.

In that moment, Marie felt something inside of her shatter into a million tiny pieces.

_Oh my God!_ She thought. _Cassie was gonna be a father! And because of me…she might not make it! It's all my fault! If only I'd kept a closer watch on her! No…it's that bitch's fault! That Mindbender bitch is the one that hurt her! I'm gonna kill her!_

Her mind made up, Marie eased Ororo off of her shoulder and stormed out the bedroom door. Completely numb, she ignored everyone that she passed in the hallways. She soon found herself in the backyard, looking at her newfound nemesis. She growled in anger and felt hot tears beat a path down her cheeks. Tunnel vision took over, so that all she could see was the woman who seemed hell-bent on making her life a living hell.

"Well? Is she dead?" Mindbender asked, as if she were discussing the weather. "You know, that wasn't my original intent. However, sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"…Shut up…" Marie whispered, tears dripping from her face to the ground.

"Have you ever lost a loved one before? Such is the path of a hero." Mindbender continued nonchalantly. Marie clenched her fists hard enough to draw blood from her palms. Finally, Marie looked into the woman's eyes.

A loud crash of thunder vibrated around the two women. The lightning circled Marie and coursed over her body, never leaving a scratch on her skin. Marie's eyes glowed a fierce red and the power of her telekinesis raged all around her. Mindbender, for the first time, found herself truly afraid of the young woman.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie roared before charging at the frightened telepath.

* * *

"Keep a close watch on her vitals Hank!" Jean ordered. "We've got to keep her stable at all costs!" Jean hurriedly wiped her brow. Things weren't looking good for Cassie right now, and both doctors knew it.

_C'mon Cassie! You can't just leave Ororo! Not now! Not like this!_

As they struggled to save the ever-weakening mutant, someone ran into the infirmary.

* * *

Recovering from the initial shock, Mindbender quickly stopped Marie with a telekinetic restraint. Marie stopped in her tracks and allowed Mindbender to think that she had the upper hand. Then, to Mindbender's shock, she easily broke free of the restraints. Marie stood, calmly calculating her opponent's next move, she then allowed herself to smirk evilly.

"Please tell me that wasn't the best that you can do! I mean, I didn't even have to exert myself to get through that little piece of shit you call a barrier!" Marie taunted. Mindbender backed away a bit, before firmly replanting herself.

"Piece of shit, eh?" Mindbender countered. "Well, TRY THIS!"

* * *

"Dr. Grey!" Sara exclaimed. "I can help!!!!!!"

"Help? What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"I can heal Professor Crause!!!" Sara yelled as she hurried to Cassie's bedside.

"WHAT?!" Jean and Hank asked in unison. Sara nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! It's a power that I picked up when I went to Frisco during Christmas break!" Sara explained hurriedly as she stood beside of the bed and looked down on Cassie's prone form. She closed her eyes and held her hands over the wounded mutant's body.

* * *

Marie looked at the four ninjas that Mindbender had brought right out of the ground. After the initial shock wore off, she calmly summoned a large metal pole to her hand. She spun it around skillfully before taking her attack stance and motioning with her hand for a ninja to bring it on. (Think Neo from _The Matrix_.)

The ninjas looked at each other, before one stepped forward and charged at Marie. Marie calmly side-stepped the ninja and swung the pole horizontally, cleaning taking the ninja's head right off.

_Holy shit!_ A shocked Mindbender thought. _I didn't think she'd really kill someone!_ She panicked as she watched her minion sink back into the ground. Marie then turned back to the rest of the ninjas with a snarl.

"Alright, WHO'S NEXT?!" She screamed. "C'MON!!!!! HOW DO YOU FUCKERS WANNA DIE?! ONE AT A TIME, OR ALL AT ONCE?!"

The ninjas looked at each other, obviously weary of her power. Finally, as if they'd all reached a silent agreement, they all rushed Marie at once.

* * *

Jean sat silently, her thoughts straying from Cassie to Marie.

_What happened in the park? I've never seen Marie so angry and distant before…_

"Mmmmm…Ma-rie?" Jean was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Cassie's voice.

"Easy Professor!" Sara warned as Cassie struggled to sit up. "I got you out of danger but you still need to take it easy. I couldn't replace all of the blood you lost, so try not to overdue it."

"Okay, thanks Sara. I owe you, big time." Cassie said through gritted teeth as she was helped into a sitting position by Jean and Hank. "Jean, where's Marie?"

"She's upstairs with Ororo." Jean assured.

"No she's not!" Ororo exclaimed as she burst into the infirmary.

* * *

"Fine, have it your way." Marie muttered as she swung the pole at the charging ninjas. She pushed the end of the pole through the first ninja's body and swung with enough force to force the dead body off, sending it plowing into the two remaining ninjas. One recovered and threw his kunai knife at her, but her TK stopped the flying knife dead. She then spun it around and fired it back at the ninja, her aim deadly accurate. The ninja fell to the ground and vanished like the other two.

"…And then there was one…" Marie muttered with an evil smirk as she circled the terrified remaining ninja. "So, how do you want to die today?"

"Marie! Stop!" Ororo screamed as she, Hank, Jean, Cassie, Charles, and Sara all poured into the backyard. "Look, Cassie's okay! You don't have to do this!" Marie looked at them before returning her steely gaze to the ninja before her.

"Sorry guys, but this isn't about whether or not Cassie lives." Marie replied. "This bitch has been messing with me ever since that mission in Los Angeles. I've got to finish this now, before she tries to hurt someone else that I love."

"Marie please! Don't do this!" Cassie pleaded. This side of Marie scared her, because it was the same side that she saw that night in Mississippi.

"You don't understand Cassie." Marie replied. "I have to do this. There is no other way."

The ninja took this opportunity to take a strange stance. He fluidly went through a few hand motions, before firing a huge ball of fire straight at Marie. Caught off guard, Marie rolled out of the way, but her right arm was still singed enough to make her drop the metal pole. She quickly got to her feet, her arm already healing.

"Not bad. You seem to be very attached to your arms. I wonder just how attached to them you are." Marie trailed off with a sadistic smile. The ninja, panic now evident in his eyes, performed a different set of hand motions. Now five lightning bolts, all forming a star, shot forward to electrocute Marie. Marie merely raised her hand and stopped the lightning from coming any closer. She closed her fists, and the bolts disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"My God, I've never seen Marie like this." Charles whispered in awe as he watched the battle unfold before him. "It's as if she isn't Marie at all. She seems like something…darker…her energy is almost…evil…"

Marie grinned insanely at the look of pure horror in the ninja's eyes. Then, she vanished right before everyone's eyes. Everyone held their breaths as they looked around for the missing mutant. The ninja looked everywhere around him, his body shaking visibly with fear. Marie then phased out of the ground behind him, arms crossed and her back to his.

"I'm here." She whispered. The ninja shrieked and spun around, only to have his face meet Marie's elbow. The force of the blow sent him to his knees, where Marie grabbed his arms from behind and planted her boot firmly between his shoulder blades. She then began to push with her boot and pull with her arms. The pained scream from the ninja sounded through the yard almost as loudly as the cracks that indicated that his arms had just been pulled out of their sockets.

Sara shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. Hank shuddered as the sound shook him to his very core. Ororo clutched Cassie's arm tightly, trying to draw strength from her lover. Jean just stood silently, trying to process just what Marie was doing.

The ninja whimpered in pain before Marie released his arms. As he fell forward, Marie phased back into the ground and phased back out in front of him. She kicked his chin hard enough to send him flying into the air and for everyone to hear his neck snap. He landed on the hard ground with a thud and twitched a bit before sinking into the earth.

"Now," Marie said, turning her attention toward a visibly frightened Mindbender. "That leaves just you. I can only hope that you'll prove more interesting than your pathetic little minions." She growled as she unsheathed her bone claws, obviously smelling a kill.

"Marie, please stop it!" Cassie screamed, trying to slow the younger mutant's advances. "Don't go back to what you became in Mississippi! Please don't give in to your anger again!" Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Marie never even slowed her steps as her feral grin only increased in size.

"This isn't like Mississippi, Cassie." Marie replied. "This time, I'm trying to keep my loved ones from getting hurt. I am not hurting the people that I love."

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean's sudden outburst caused everyone to jump in surprise. What surprised everyone the most was when Jean ran to Marie and threw her arms around her. Marie stopped and tensed up, unsure of what to do. Jean, not giving a damn about possibly being hurt, sobbed uncontrollably into Marie's shoulder.

"You're hurting me Marie! Seeing you like this is breaking my heart! Please don't do it Marie, please don't take that step toward becoming your father!" Jean begged tearfully.

That last sentence struck home for Marie, whose look of anger quickly became a look of shock and bewilderment, as if she were just now waking from a deep sleep. Her bone claws slid in, her arms wrapped around Jean, and the fighter became a lover once again. Jean sank to her knees as she felt the mental connection between her and Marie once again. Marie sank to the ground with her and held her so gently, so tenderly, that it was hard to imagine that this same woman had just killed four men without a second thought.

"Shh, it's okay Jean." Marie whispered soothingly. "Please don't cry, I can't stand to watch you cry." Marie begged as she tried to calm her lover. She then looked to the area where Mindbender was standing. Unsurprisingly for her, the telepath had slipped away while Marie was distracted.

"Hey, where'd that woman go?!" Ororo asked as she looked around for Mindbender.

"No doubt she took advantage of the situation to slip away silently." Charles replied calmly. He then watched as Marie held Jean tightly in her arms. "But it was a necessary sacrifice, at least we got Marie back."

Cassie approached the couple as quickly as she could in her weakened condition, Sara supporting most of her weight. She smiled down at the two mutants before sitting on the ground and pulling Marie into a hug.

"Good to have you back, Rogue." She whispered into Marie's ear.

"Same to you, Element." Marie responded. As Ororo joined them, Hank and Charles watched the small group interact with each other.

"Charles, do you think that we'll see that Mindbender again anytime soon?" Hank couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes, we most definitely will." Charles replied.

"What do you think this little episode has done to Marie?"

"I'm not sure, but I certainly hope that it has at least shown her how dangerous her anger can be."

* * *

AN: Well, a nice little lesson for Marie! Did you enjoy it? If so, hit that little "Go" button because reviews make me type faster! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Nail

**Chapter 13**

_One month later…_

Marie sat calmly in the metal waiting room, trying to sort out her feelings. She shuffled her feet against the metal floor nervously as she thought back to the past month.

Everyone aside from Jean, Sara, Hank, Charles, Ororo, and Cassie had avoided Marie like the plague. After hearing about what Marie had done, everyone seemed to want to stay out of her way. Any time someone ended up in the same room as she, they went out of their way to keep her from getting angry. It was as if no one cared about the person that she was before Cassie had been injured.

To make matters worse, Jean was thinking about postponing their wedding, which was supposed to be in three more weeks. Apparently, Jean felt that Marie wasn't acting like her usual self and wanted to give her less to worry about until she managed to sort out this mess. Marie was pulled out of her thoughts by the nervous voice of a male guard.

"Err, Ms. D'Ancanto? You've been cleared. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" He was obviously new to the job. Marie merely nodded absent-mindedly and stood to follow him down the cold hallway. She sighed inwardly as she thought back to just two days ago…

* * *

**Flashback**

"YOU'RE CANCELLING THE WEDDING?!" Marie bellowed, a look of pure shock on her face as she looked at Jean in a silent demand for an explanation.

"I'm not canceling it Marie, I just think that maybe it would be best if we waiting until you get this sorted out." Jean calmly explained, desperate to avoid an argument

"What's there to sort out?!" Marie asked, her voice rising in both pitch and volume. "Everything's fine, the only concerns that I have at this point in time is your health and why the hell you're postponing our wedding!" Jean closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sweetie, please don't get mad at me. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to run off in the middle of our honeymoon to find that Mindbender bitch. I just want to be sure that you've made peace with all of that before we get married."

"But I have made peace with it!" Marie insisted, but a look from Jean told her that it was easy to see that she was lying. Marie sighed, she doubted that Jean even needed to be a psychic to see through that lie. "Okay, so I haven't made peace with it just yet. But maybe I'd have an easier time letting it go if everyone didn't think that I was gonna kill them just for looking at me the wrong way!"

"Sweetie, no one thinks that you're going to kill them." Jean assured, but Marie merely gave her a doubtful look.

"C'mon Jean, you know that's bullshit." Marie growled as she sat heavily on the foot of the bed. Though she sounded angry, Jean noticed that Marie was noticeably calmer now.

"Okay, so they are a bit nervous around you." Jean conceded as she sat next to Marie and leaned against her strong body. Marie pulled her arm out from between them and wrapped it around Jean's shoulders. Jean leaned closer and nuzzled Marie's neck, drinking in the comfort that her lover had always offered her.

"Jean, they're afraid of me." Marie muttered sadly. Jean kissed Marie tenderly, trying to give her some comfort.

"Well, maybe it would help if you stopped looking angry all the time." Jean suggested.

"How can I not be angry?" Marie demanded as she stood and began to pace before Jean. "That bitch almost killed Cassie! Then she had the gall to act like she was doing me a favor! To top it all off, she got away! I should've killed her when I had the chance!" Jean jumped up and placed two firm hands on Marie's shoulders. She caught Marie's eyes and gave her a piercing glare.

"You listen very carefully to me Marie." She said in a deathly serious tone of voice. "If I ever hear you say that again, I will cancel the wedding…indefinitely!"

"But-"

"No buts! I never want to hear you talk about killing ever again!" Jean said firmly.

"Jean, I don't want to bring this baby into the world knowing that woman is loose in the streets!" Marie argued.

"And I don't want to bring this baby into the world without a father!" Jean almost screamed. In that moment, all the color drained from Marie's face.

"Wh-What? What are you saying?" Marie whispered, barely able to breathe from her shock.

"I'm saying that if you kill that woman and it's not in self-defense, I'll take the baby and leave you, for good." Jean stated, making sure that Marie knew just what was at stake here.

"But Jean-"

"Don't you "But Jean" me!" Jean screamed. "I'm letting you know right now that it's either that woman, or your family! Now, if you care more about revenge than you do about me, then go after her. Just know this one thing: if you walk out of this mansion and go after that bitch, then don't even bother coming back!"

"What?!" Marie yelled. "You can't do that! This is my baby too!"

"Maybe so, but I will not knowingly put this child in danger, not even for you Marie." Jean said solemnly before exiting the room, leaving Marie to her thoughts.

They hadn't spoken since…

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Marie came out of her thoughts when she heard the guard speak.

"Ms. D'Ancanto? Right through here please." He said as he ushered her through a metal detector. She stepped through and then continued to the metal door before her.

"Do you want a guard?" The young man asked timidly, to which Marie gave a kind smile.

"No thank you, I can take care of myself." Marie assured, never breaking her stride. She paused at the door, her hands trembling slightly. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_I can do this…I __have__ to do this…for my sake…for Jean's sake…for my unborn child's sake…_

With that, she opened the metal door and stepped inside, coming face to face with the one person she never thought she'd ever see again.

* * *

"Cassie, where's Marie at?" Jean asked as she walked into the kitchen, where Cassie was sitting at the counter reading. She looked up from the newspaper with a glare.

"I thought that you were ignoring her." She replied crossly. As soon as the argument between Jean and Marie started, Cassie did what any best friend would've done, she sided with Marie. She didn't completely agree with Marie's quest for vengeance, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel animosity towards Jean for giving her such an ultimatum.

"Cassie, please, I really need to talk to her! Do you know where she is?" Jean begged. Cassie set the paper down and crossed her arms defensively.

"I might." She said curtly.

"Please tell me where she is." Jean whispered, tears now welling up in her eyes. Cassie's angry demeanor wavered slightly. No matter how angry she might be, she couldn't stand to watch someone she cared about cry.

"Look Jean," She sighed as she uncrossed her arms and stood. "Marie is not going after Mindbender." She assured, crossing the room to where Jean was. Jean burst into tears and leaned against Cassie, who wrapped two comforting arms around her.

"Th-Thank God." Jean sobbed as she buried her face in Cassie's shoulder. She really didn't want to kick Marie out of her life, no matter how convincing she may have been two days ago. When she had realized that Marie was gone, she was afraid that she had truly lost her love to the darkness. It was a comfort to know that at least Marie wasn't out hunting for blood. Jean sniffled a bit as she calmed down and pulled away to look at Cassie's concerned face.

"Wh-Where is she?" Jean asked tearfully.

"I don't know, Jean." Cassie confessed. "She just told me to tell you that she wasn't going after Mindbender. She mentioned something about dealing with some unfinished business." Jean furrowed her brow in thought.

"Unfinished business? That's all that she said?" She asked, to which Cassie nodded.

"Yeah. Well, she did mention something about making peace with her past. Does that ring any bells?" She asked curiously. Jean almost shook her head, but then a thought hit her hard.

"Oh my God! I know where she is!" Jean whispered.

"You do?! Where?!" Cassie asked excitedly.

"She's gone to see her father!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mystique growled angrily as Marie sat in the chair placed before her cell.

"Nice to see you too." Marie muttered in reply.

"Fuck off!" The blue mutant hissed.

"No wonder you don't get any visitors." Marie couldn't help but comment. Mystique curled her upper lip, but realized that Marie had made a very good point. She sighed and slumped a bit in her own chair.

"What are you doing here…Rogue, isn't it?" Mystique muttered. Marie nodded.

"Actually, it's Marie." She whispered. Mystique's eyes began to roll, but they stopped as her face took on a look of remembrance.

"…Marie…" She whispered with what looked like a fleeting half-smile on her face. "I had a daughter named Marie once…" She continued to whisper, as if she were losing herself in her own memories. "Funny…she'd be about…"

"…My age? Yeah, I know." Marie replied, finishing Mystique's sentence. Mystique eyed her now with a look of suspicion.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that?" She asked warily, unsure of the source of Marie's knowledge.

"Well, ain't it obvious?" Marie couldn't help but joke with a half-hearted smile. The blue mutant jumped to her feet, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"N-No, you can't possibly be…my…my…" She trailed off, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I'm your daughter." Marie said, standing and looking at Mystique hopefully. Her hopes were dashed, however, when Mystique backed away from her, a look of anger on her face.

"How dare you?!" She hissed. "I know that you don't like me very much, but I do have feelings! I can't believe that you'd stoop so low as to come in here and try to convince me that you're my dead daughter!" Her voice raised in volume until she was screaming at Marie.

"But I'm not lying!" Marie insisted. "I am your daughter!"

"My daughter is dead!" Mystique screamed. "She's dead and it's because of me! Because I was more concerned with attacking humans than I was with protecting her! Do you know what that feels like?! To know that the one person you loved from the day she was born died because of you?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL KNOWING THAT I KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER?!" She screamed as she turned her back on Marie. Marie stood silently, allowing Mystique to vent her anger. Finally, she spoke softly.

"No, I don't. Truth be told, I never want to. But just two days ago, I came real damn close to knowing firsthand what it felt like to be you." Marie confessed. "Look, you don't have to believe me, but I wanted to tell you this because it's the only way that I can put the past month behind me and move on. I want to make peace with this, for my fiance and my unborn child." She said seriously as she fished around in her pocket. Her hand clasped tightly around the small object in her pocket as she crossed the room to the slot in the window that was used to give small items to prisoners. She delicately placed the small item in the drawer before closing it, sending it to Mystique's side of the glass.

"Mom wanted me to give you this." She explained, staring at Mystique's back helplessly. "She also wanted me to let you know something. You ask yourself a question everyday, and she wanted me to tell you her answer. She said that the answer was that she'd never stopped, even for a second." She paused to let that message sink in, but Mystique showed no signs of acknowledging her words. "I gotta ask, what did you ask yourself?"

Mystique stood silently, not wanting Marie to notice just how much her question had affected her. Marie sighed sadly and turned toward the door, disappointed that she had made no progress with her father. A soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"My question" Mystique whispered, "was, 'Does she still love me?'." Marie turned to look at her, but her back was still turned. Marie smiled a bit anyway.

"I'll see you around?" She asked hopefully. A tense few seconds slowly ticked by, before Mystique finally answered.

"Of course…Marie." She whispered with a tear-filled voice. Marie's smile grew a bit, before she turned and quietly took her leave.

* * *

Jean opened the door of her room to see Marie standing there. Her eyes fixed firmly on the ground, she knelt before Jean.

"Marie? What are you doing?" Jean whispered.

"I'm sorry. I spoke to Mystique today, I told her that I was her daughter. When I spoke to her, it made me realize just how close I came to losing you. Jean, I love you and my child, and I don't want to screw up what we've worked so hard to create. If you'll take me back, I swear that I won't ever leave you ever again." Marie spoke as she stared at the ground, a single tear rolling down her face. Jean felt her heart constrict at the sight. She reached down and cupped the younger woman's cheek, tilting her face upward to meet her eyes.

"I've already forgiven you." She whispered tenderly. Marie smiled tearfully as she stood and kissed Jean's lips softly, slowly, savoring the intimacy of the moment. Finally, they pulled back, and Jean took Marie's hand and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

Mystique slowly approached the drawer, knowing that Marie had left something for her. Her hands trembled at the thought of just what this gift could be. Marie had told her that the gift was from her mom. If she was telling the truth, if she really was her daughter…

"…Then that means that this is from Irene. But, could it really be true?" She asked herself, completely thrown by the very idea of her long-lost daughter being a woman that she'd tried to kill…twice. She took a deep breath, only to release it the second she opened the drawer.

In it rested a golden, heart-shaped pendant. Not very expensive looking, but to Mystique it held a world of wonderful memories. It looked just like the one she gave Irene on their second date, that day on the boardwalk, by the ocean.

"It-It can't be…" She whispered. But as she fingered the familiar locket, she knew in her heart that it was. With trembling hands, she opened the locket. She almost dropped it when she saw the familiar picture of a younger her and Irene, locked in a loving embrace. The words "I love you." were engraved on the left side of the locket and the picture was on the right. She closed the locket and held it tightly to her chest.

"I love you too Irene." She whispered as silent tears ran down her face.


	15. Chapter 15: Sort of Back to Normal

AN: Sorry that it took so long to get this one up, I've been having the worst case of writer's block lately. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it in some way. I still don't own X-Men btw, I do own Cassie however. Just as a heads up, this chapter is a bit more serious at the end. It contains some VERY light themes of abuse. Really though, nothing dark. It's just Jean throwing things at Marie.

**Chapter 14**

"Wow Marie…I'm so proud of you." Jean praised after Marie told her about her encounter with Mystique. They were both curled up together in the room they shared, their backs resting against the headboard of the bed. Marie gave her a small smile, before switching to a hopeful look.

"So…you're not going to cancel the wedding?" She almost begged, a hopeful look on her face. Jean smiled reassuringly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sweetie, I was never planning on canceling anything. I just wanted to make sure that you had all of your priorities sorted out." She whispered against the younger woman's lips. Marie looked at her for a while, before releasing a small laugh.

"Damn Jean! I think you scared all of my priorities into their proper place!" Marie laughed, exhaling a deep sigh of relief. Jean hugged Marie tighter, trying to calm her worries.

"Good, so long as you know how much I need you." Jean replied seriously. Marie kissed the top of the doctor's head.

"I do now, thanks for reminding me." She whispered against Jean's red hair. Jean looked up at Marie, a mischievous look on her face.

"Can I remind you of a few other things, Marie?" Jean asked in a not-so-innocent voice. Marie's eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

"L-Like what?" Marie asked in a shaky voice. Jean smirked and rolled over so that she was straddling Marie's thighs. She then leaned closer and began sucking gently on Marie's pulse point.

"Well," Jean said, pausing momentarily to speak. "I could remind you of how you react when my lips find that perfect spot on your neck…" She suggested just before finding said spot with her teeth. Marie jumped and groaned in pleasure, her hands now roaming over Jean's back.

"O-Okay…I'm reminded…" Marie whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut. Jean gave her neck a farewell lick before her lips began to kiss along Marie's jaw line.

"And I can also remind you of the way you shudder when my hands roam over your skin." She whispered hotly as she slipped her hands under Marie's shirt. Marie's breath caught and she shuddered as Jean's fingernails skimmed over her nipples through her bra.

"D-Done." Marie moaned before biting her lip with a grin of enjoyment. Jean's smirk widened as her hands traveled closer to the waistband of Marie's jeans.

"Next, I can remind you how it feels to have my fingers undo your pants." Jean said as her fingers expertly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Marie gasped for breath as Jean's fingers danced painfully closer to her already wet center.

"Yeah, I re-remember now." Marie whimpered. Jean's smirk grew to a full-blown grin as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of Marie's panties.

"Good, now I get to remind you how it feels to have my fingers in your…BATHROOM!!!!!!!" Marie's eyes flew open when she felt Jean's hands pull out of her pants and her weight leave her legs. Jean ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Marie lay in shock for a while, trying to process what the hell had just happened.

"Have your fingers in my…bathroom?" She muttered, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Bathroom!" She jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. She tried to turn to knob, but found out that Jean had locked the door. She timidly knocked on the door, wary of a sick telepath.

"Uh, Jean?"

"GO AWAY!!!!"

Marie jumped, nervous of the wrath that Jean could unleash upon her. Carefully, she manipulated the metal lock. It softly clicked as she unlocked the bathroom door. She eased the door open and peeked inside, her heart clenching at the sight of Jean retching into the toilet. She softly approached Jean and gently took her long hair in her hand, holding it back for her. Marie gently rubbed Jean's back with her other hand as she threw up. Looking over at the sink, she telepathically ordered a washcloth to the sink and wet it, wringing it out before bringing it within her reach.

_Hmmm, she's gonna need some water too._ Marie realized. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

_In the kitchen…_

Cassie whistled happily as she strolled toward the refrigerator. Marie had been in her and Jean's room for almost an hour and so far no sounds of breaking furniture had reached her ears.

_Perfect!_ Cassie thought happily. _Nothing that I have to worry about cleaning up afterwards._

Ever since Scott and Logan had left for Muir Island, most of the repair jobs around the mansion had been left to Cassie and Marie. Even when Marie had returned from the Void earlier, all that Cassie could think of was how much damage Jean could do if she got mad at Marie. The logical part of her brain assured her that Jean would be too relieved to have Marie back to be angry with her, but then that same part reminded itself that the mood swings of a pregnant telepath were impossible to predict. Even now, her logical side was in an argument with itself. Cassie shook her head in an attempt to stop the argument.

_Marie's supposed to be the one hearing voices, not me._ She reminded herself as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and set it on the counter. She then turned back to the fridge, looking for something to eat. The open door obscured her view of the counter, so she didn't notice when the bottle began to move slightly. Ororo was sleeping peacefully, Marie and Jean were obviously preoccupied, and everyone else was out at some skating rink that had just opened. Cassie didn't know, and she honestly didn't care. She had a quiet mansion and she was determined to make the most of this precious moment of silence.

"Hmmmm, I could make a sandwich…or I could get some grapes…or pineapple…Hey! There's leftover Chinese food in here!" Cassie smiled as she pulled her discovered treasure from the depths of the cold cave. She opened the top and sniffed the food, it smelled good, no worries about food poisoning.

Happy with her discovery, Cassie crossed to the microwave which was across the room from the counter, putting her back to her now floating bottle of water. She popped the Styrofoam plate into the microwave and fired it up, never noticing her water, which was now floating out the kitchen door and up the stairs.

Waiting patiently, Cassie pulled a fork out of the silverware right next to her. Finally, to Cassie's delight, the microwave beeped loudly. She opened the door, pulled out her food, and turned to grab her water…

She grabbed a handful of air instead.

"…What the hell?! What happened to my water?!" Cassie said aloud, staring at the empty space as if the water had just turned invisible and staring endlessly would make it visible once again.

_Maybe the house swallowed it._ A part of her suggested.

"No, that's ridiculous. The mansion didn't swallow my water." She said dismissively.

_How do you know?_ Came the reply.

"Well, think about it! A house swallowing things? That's just…weird…" She rationalized.

_Stranger things have happened around this place._ The voice pointed out.

"Look, I highly doubt that Charles would allow his students to live in a house that could eat them. Be rational."

_You're__ telling __me__ to be rational?! __You're__ the one that's having an argument with herself!_

"Oh just shut up!" Cassie snapped as she put her plate on the counter and opened the fridge back up in search of another bottle of water. Her initial attempts proving to be futile, she reached deeper into the fridge.

At that moment, Kitty phased out of the floor. She was bored and about to voice her regret at opting to stay at the mansion today, when something caught her eye.

_Oooo! Chinese food!_ She thought as she grabbed the plate and phased through the floor. The empty labs downstairs were perfect for just chilling and listening to music, she was about to find out how good they were for eating.

"Ah-HA! The last one!" Cassie crowed in triumph as her fingers wrapped around the cold bottle. She pulled it from the fridge and turned to grab her food…

Once again, all that she grabbed was the air.

"What…the…HELL?!" Cassie exclaimed, now very concerned about her own mental state.

_A-hem!_ The voice forcefully coughed.

"Shut up already! The mansion does not swallow inanimate objects, animate objects, or objects of any nature for that matter!" Cassie said firmly.

_Why is the thought so hard to believe?_

"I just explained it to you." Cassie said in an exasperated voice. "Charles wouldn't let his students-"

_I heard it the first time!_ The voice snapped. _And for that matter, why wouldn't he?_

"Well…they could get eaten, obviously." Cassie reasoned.

_How do you know they haven't been eaten?_

"Well, I don't know, have you seen any missing students around here lately?!" Cassie growled.

_Well, what about when he expels students?_

"…WHAT?!"

_Why haven't you ever heard of an ex-student with a grudge coming back to the mansion, guns blazing?_

"Uh…well…" Cassie couldn't think of a counter to that argument. "Wait, what are you trying to say? That expelled students get eaten by the house?"

_Well…yeah. Why not?_

"Why not?! That's insane! Even for me to buy!"

_You're one to talk about insanity._

"Quit changing the subject!"

_I'm just saying…_

"And I'm just saying that this whole thing is ridiculous. I'm going to lie down for a little while." Cassie placed her unopened bottle into the fridge. "I wash my hands of this weirdness." She then declared as she walked up the stairs to her and Ororo's room.

She quietly opened the bedroom door, and smiled as she watched Ororo sleep peacefully. She shut the door, slipped her shoes and pants off, and crawled into the warm bed with her love, who immediately snuggled up to her.

"Hey babe." Ororo muttered as she rested her head on Cassie's chest, breathing her scent in deeply. Cassie smiled and trailed her fingertips down Ororo's bare back.

"Hey." She whispered in reply.

"Do we have to get up?" Ororo asked sleepily, to which Cassie smiled fondly.

"Nah, you can go back to sleep." She assured, kissing the top of the weather witch's head.

"Mm, good." Ororo replied before drifting back to sleep, hugging Cassie tightly. Cassie closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her love next to her, hugging her as though she were the last person on Earth. She began to drift into unconsciousness with this pleasant thought, when another thought snapped her eyes open.

_Shit, what __do__ they do with the expelled students?!_

"Uh, Ro…"

* * *

Marie sighed in relief when Jean finally stopped throwing up. The doctor was now trembling and sobbing quietly. Marie took her into her arms and pulled her back so that she sat leaning against Marie's chest, pausing only long enough to telekinetically flush the toilet. She grabbed the floating washcloth and dabbed the sweat away from Jean's forehead, who whimpered and cried as she did so.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm here, I've got you…" Marie whispered as she summoned the floating bottle of water to her outstretched hand. She opened the bottle and held it to Jean's lips, silently urging her to drink. Jean took a sip of the cold water and swished it around in her mouth before leaning forward and spitting it into the toilet, effectively washing the horrid taste of puke out of her mouth. She then leaned against Marie and allowed her to give her more water, this time to drink. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

Marie flushed the toilet again as she watched Jean drink. After a while, Jean seemed to have had her fill, so Marie recapped the bottle and set it to the side. She then ran her fingers through Jean's silky hair as she whispered words of comfort to the still crying doctor. Jean sniffled, but couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips. She loved it when Marie babied her, no matter the situation.

"Pregnancy sickness sucks." Jean murmured as Marie kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby. I know." She soothed, or at least, she tried to. Jean suddenly spun around in her arms and paralyzed her with a look of pure hatred.

"How the HELL can you possibly know?!" Jean snapped at a surprised Marie.

"Wh-What?" Marie stuttered, taken aback by Jean's sudden anger.

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN PREGNANT BEFORE!" Jean started to yell. Marie struggled to respond, completely thrown by Jean's sudden mood swing…Wait! That was it! She was face-to-face with the legendary pregnancy hormones! Okay, she would have to tread very lightly…

"Er, Jean, sweetie, I think that your mood swings are kicking in. Maybe you should lie down and get some sleep." She said carefully. When she was a child and she got mad, her mom (well, her foster mom) would always say that she needed a nap. It was very childish, but it always worked. She prayed that this would be the case now.

"Oh yes!" Jean snapped. "I'm mad, so it must be the pregnancy! THAT IS THE MOST SEXIST THING THAT YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!!!!" Jean was back to yelling, causing Marie to wince.

_Nice job idiot!_ She snapped at herself. _That was about as light as an elephant on sand!_

"Jean, baby." Marie said, not the least bit angry, just very confused. "How can I be sexist? I'm a woman too."

Jean opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. Apparently, she couldn't think of any way to argue with that point. Just when Marie thought that she had things under control, her sharp hearing picked up a faint whistling sound. Just as she was about to ask Jean if she heard it too, she was smacked in the side of the head by a hairbrush, knocking her off balance. Jean stood and stormed into the bedroom, her bottled water floating along behind her.

Marie shook her head to clear the cobwebs that had quickly made themselves right at home in her mind. Once the stinging finally stopped, she managed to process what had just happened.

_She hit me! With a __hairbrush_

Marie stood and walked into the bedroom, her face a mask of calmness despite how angry she now was. She was trying to be understanding, but really! Jean had no right to hit her, even if she was pregnant. Verbal abuse would've been just as effective.

"Jean! You hit me!" Marie exclaimed, still in a bit of shock. Jean just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? You figure that out all by yourself Nancy Drew?" Jean snapped.

"Jean stop it! You're acting like a child!" Marie replied, trying hard to keep the anger out of her voice. She really wasn't mad at Jean, but she sure as hell wasn't going to just sit and take this! She suddenly remembered what her father had done when Marie was little and decided to throw a temper tantrum. She hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but she still stored that bit of information in the back of her mind, just in case…

"You can't scold me! I'm three years older than you!" Jean replied indignantly.

"Really? The way that you're acting, you could've fooled me." Marie had finally managed to calm herself. Now she could hopefully reason with Jean with a clear head. That thought in the back of her head was suddenly pushing its way to the front.

"…Leave me alone Marie." Jean growled. Marie's eyes picked up some movement from a vase in the corner of the room. To be more specific, it was the priceless vase that Marie's real mother had given the couple not too long ago. Marie would be damned if she was going to let Jean throw that at her! She took a deep breath, she still didn't want to, but it was looking as though she wouldn't have a choice. Still, she hoped that one last warning would be enough…

"Jean." Marie said, calmly and slowly. "I have never had to turn another person over my knee before, but I swear that if you throw anything else at me then you will become the first."

Jean froze, eyes widening. Did Marie just say what she thought she had just said?! Jean looked at her eyes for any sign that she was bluffing, no such luck. Still, she tested the waters.

"You wouldn't! You can't!"

"Oh? And why is that, my dear?" Marie asked, quite calmly considering the whole situation. Jean tensed, was Marie really being serious?!

"You can't hit me! I'm your fiancée! And I'm older than you! And I'm pregnant!" Jean said, her voice just a bit shaky. It secretly hurt Marie to see Jean like that, but she had to make sure that Jean knew that the line had been crossed. She was about to become a father, that would mean that she would have to discipline her child at some point. At least this whole experience would give her some practice, though she was still hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Well, in response to your first question, yes you are my fiancée, whom I love more than my own life. I would never think to hit you Jean, no matter how angry I was, but you are a very smart woman and I think that you are perfectly capable of telling the difference between being hit and being spanked. Second of all, you may be older than me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are acting like a child. If you choose to act like a child, then I shall treat you like a child. Lastly, that baby is just as much my child as yours. I would never harm that baby, but I'm not going to just roll over and let you hit me. I won't hurt the baby, but if you deserve to have your bottom warmed, then you're gonna get your bottom warmed." Marie said firmly. "Jean, I don't want to do this, but throwing things is where I draw the line."

Jean sat silently for a while. Marie wasn't happy, there was no doubt about that, but she still wasn't sure if she would really go through with what she was promising. Something in Marie's posture stated that she wasn't sure if she would go through with it! Still, was it worth the risk?

* * *

AN: Okay! So now it's up to you guys! Reader's poll! Does Jean back down or throw the vase? It's up to you! Oh, and just to clarify, I don't condone spousal abuse or child abuse of any kind. However, I also don't classify a spanking as abuse. At least, one that's honestly born from love, like the one that Marie is threatening to give. Just wanted to clarify that bit. 


End file.
